Like A Puff of Mist POOF!
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Sirius Black fell through the Veil, but is he really dead? Is LL's mum gone, too? New teachers at Hogwarts for the Trio's 7th year. And just what is Harry doing back at Hogwarts? Scheming with the other 2, maybe! 11's up! *NOT ABANDONED, just need to rework this, which takes time*
1. Can't Seem to Catch Those Final Zzzs

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 1: Can't Seem to Catch Those Final Z's…**

"Ah… Bloody 'ell! What the…?" The shaggy-haired male groggily glanced about him as he tried to open his eyes. All around him, a dark void was the only landscape available, with no one else in sight. He floated around the darkness for a few minutes, but he had no idea where he was. He couldn't be here right now! His sense of danger was itching him to go back and finish that fight. How could Bellatrix have caught him off-guard? _Well, it's a good thing that her curse didn't take full effect_, he thought. _Thank god Dumbledore wanted to place one of his wards on me. If anyone can keep death away, it's him. But Harry…_ "Poor Harry…," he muttered. "Harry'll be worried if I don't find my way out of here fast enough. Let's go, then!"

Tattered robes swam behind the male as he thought he moved forward, but he wasn't sure if he was really moving at all. _Does this place have an end?_ he thought. _Crap… I'll never make it out if progress is this slow…_

Behind him voices could be heard echoing in the depths, proving that maybe this place wasn't as big as it seemed. The man turned around and felt for his wand just in case. "Ah! There it is! _Lumos!_" The tip of his wand glowed like a firefly and he moved it around him to get a better look at his surroundings. A sweat broke out on his forehead and he gulped rather loudly. "Th-This can't be right…"

All around him was nothing but darkness. Ahead of him, behind him, on either of his sides –it was like he was trapped in a black ink bottle but someone had put the stopper back in. He reached forward with his right hand, his left unsteadily holding his wooden wand. He shrank back as the blackness greedily ate up his forearm. Pulling his right arm back and seeing it unharmed, he began looking for the source of the voices. "Hello!" he called. "Who else is trapped here?"

No one answered. The man mentally slapped his head. _Wasn't "staying quiet" one of the things Remus always told us to do if we're lost? I might as well be letting my murderers know, "Here! Here I am a sitting duck!" More like a "sitting dog", though…_ He opened his shining black eyes and scratched his scraggly chin, which was about half-way between a goatee and a beard. _Only a matter of time before I find out if I'll die or not, _the male pondered as footsteps resounded in the void just as the voices had done not so long ago. _Here they come!_

The footsteps came closer and closer until –they stopped. The man held his breath, waiting for something, anything to happen. Maybe they were looking for him, too, but he didn't hear anyone move around him. Finally, he exhaled…which was the wrong thing to do.

"Wot's this? Merlin's beard! We 'ave a live one down here?" said a gruff, stern voice belonging to what sounded like an old man.

"Looks like she wasn't lying then when she fell through the veil herself!" cried a squeaky, female tone.

"I told you the truth, and nothing but the truth," said another woman's voice, this one coming off rather dreamily. "He just proved my theory."

The greasy-haired man blinked. What were they talking about, a "live one"? Were they referring to him? Of course he was alive. Even though not many can survive getting hit with one of the Unforgivable Curses, he was there, wasn't he? Of course, now he recalled Harry's scar. _Interesting,_ the male thought. _Now Harry and I are alike more than ever, both living to tell the tale after being on the receiving end of an Unforgivable._

Suddenly a hand reached out and patted his arm, causing him to jolt slightly. "Sorry, sorry," came the dreamy woman's voice. "What's your name, dear?" The hand was soft and warm and rested on his wand-less hand.

He gulped. He had heard tales of creatures before: if they didn't know your name, then you could escape them. What were they called…? Yes, that's it: White Women, creatures that came to greet a dying person to egg on their death. But if he didn't give them a name… He didn't know what they'd do. Besides, he'd heard of White Women, but White Men?

"S-Snuffles," he choked.

"'Snuffles'?" the perky female's voice echoed. She sniggered. "That's not right. Are you sure your parents weren't dropped on their heads before giving you such a dreadful name?"

He relaxed a bit. "I'm sure my parents were dropped on their heads several times," he commented. That was easy enough. He could trash-talk his parents any time, anywhere.

"Now look 'ere, me boy, I want a shraight answer to thi' queshon: 'Ow did you get down 'ere?" the old man asked.

Snuffles hesitated. He wasn't really sure of that himself. "I was dueling with a witch and she knocked me off my feet with a curse, but I fell through the veil," he answered.

The perky woman gave a squeal of delight and animatedly clapped her hands. "Ooh! Another 'Boy-Who-Lived'! How exciting!"

"Fightin' a witch, where you? And wot exactly were you doin' down 'ere in the Department of Mysteries?" the old man inquired rudely.

Snuffles did not like his tone of voice at all. It implied that he had been doing something sinister. "I came here to save my godchild!! He's the only family I've got left, and if you have a problem with that, then stop talking down to me!! In fact, stop talking to me altogether!!" he snapped. He huffed and waited for one of the three voices to comment. When no one did, he straightened up. He felt like he was going crazy. There he stood, talking to three people, none of which he could see, save for the hand on his.

"Did Voldemort enter the Ministry again?" the dreamy woman asked quietly.

Snuffles was taken aback by this straight-to-the-point question. "Yes, yes, he did," he replied, "and he brought several Deatheaters with him."

"You said a witch attacked you. Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Ooh!" the girly female piped. She gave another squeal of approval. "How very entertaining! A Boy-Who-Survived-One-Of-Moldy-Voldy's-Right-Hand-Men –or 'Women', in this case. You must have a death wish, though. Not many have the guts to face a Deatheater."

"Be quiet, you!" the old man remarked.

Snuffles faced where the hand protruded the darkness. "You asked if Voldemort had entered the Ministry again. When did he try before?"

"Once," replied the dreamy woman's voice, "six or seven years ago, I think it was. He was looking to take over the Ministry. He figured that if he could control the one power who just about controls all wizards' and witches', then his reign as the Dark Lord would come easier. He started with some corrupted house-elves, but even though they drove some away and most nuts, Albus Dumbledore helped the Minister of Magic flush them out. Unfortunately, the little buggers were everywhere, hiding in every place they could think of. My job was to play Hide-and-Seek with the Stupefy spell. I was in the Department when one backed me up against what I thought was a wall, but there was another house-elf behind my feet and the first one pushed me behind the veil. I've been here ever since."

An odd silence fell while the others shuffled their feet, thinking of what to say. "An Auror, were you?" Snuffles asked.

"In training, but yes. I doubt my family thinks I'm alive, though."

"Workin' in the Minishry was 'ell for me, too," the old man commented, "but I am dead. Damn Deatheater disguised as a visitor came down 'ere rootin' around, seein' wot's where, but I defended this place, I did. I whipped my wand out and dueled to the finish, 'cept I was the one who was finished. 'Earing the Avada Kedavra Curse shouted at me ten years ago was the last thing I 'eard."

"Least that does you in right away!" the perky woman whined. "When I was killed, they used the Torturing Curse on me until my eyes bugged out of my head and my head finally popped off. And when I say "popped off", there was a guttural "POP" when it happened!!"

"Yes, yes, Lucille," the old man stated. "We know you suffered more than us."

"Thank you, Patrick," Lucille admonished, ending her sentence with a "hmph!".

Snuffles cleared his throat. "And you two were down here because…?"

"I," Patrick began, "was an Auror by the name of Patrick Connelly. Now I'm jush his ghosh."

"I was the Minister's…private secretary twenty years back," Lucille giggled. Then her voice turned disapproving. "Eight Deatheaters took me hostage in hopes that the Minister would give in to the ransom of setting all other Deatheaters free from Azkaban. Little did I know that Lucille Skaveys was just an expendable character in the Minister's handbook."

Snuffles nodded sympathetically, but had shuddered when Lucille said "private secretary".

"I hope I never know what it's like to die…," the dreamy woman mentioned. "But this may be just like death." Her hand fell away from Snuffles'. "I miss my daughter and husband. Poor Luna… She was always a strong girl, but I sometimes feel as though my heart will crack, just thinking of seeing those blue eyes filled to the brim with sadness…" The woman gave in to a hearty sob and Snuffles listened as Patrick and Lucille comforted her with "shh"s and "it's okay"s.

"There's a reason your husband's last name's 'Lovegood', dear," Lucille stated. "He loves you well to this day, and so does Luna. They'll never forget you. If they had, you'd've vanished by now."

Snuffles' ears perked up. "'Vanished'…?" he echoed.

Patrick answered him. "There was another wizard in 'ere about a year ago by the name of Tymothie. 'E was alive like you two, but 'e sharted disappearin'. 'E told us that only 'is girlfriend was alive, none of 'is family. 'E came to the conclusion that she was forgettin' 'im 'cause he could felt it in 'im. Then one day –POOF! 'E was gone. We don't know if 'er forgettin' 'im was wot had caused 'is disappearance, but that fact that 'e could feel 'er forgettin' 'im right before 'e vanished –it's enough to make your skin crawl. We 'aven't felt that way yet, but we don't doubt 'im either."

The old Auror was right; Snuffles' skin felt like a corp of critters was running around underneath it. No one would forget him, though –right? _I'm mean, even if a few do, Harry'll never forget me,_ he thought. _I doubt Ron and Hermione would either –especially Hermione on my treatment of Kreacher._ He pondered the scenario carefully. _Who could really forget me, though? Most people think I'm a Deatheater who killed James and Lily's true best friend, Peter Pettigrew. I doubt anyone would ever forget the man who supposedly killed the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend, even when it was Wormtail himself who betrayed them… Sirius Black leaves an impression on people._

Sirius waved his wand around the darkness again. "So how come I can't see you guys?" he asked.

"Simple," Lucille said. "We're just not standing close enough to you." With that said, two ghostly miasmas faded into view, along with a beautifully brunette woman. Lucille's mouth dropped open as she saw Sirius's face in the light. "I know you! You're a Deatheater!!"

"NO, I'm NOT!" Sirius shouted at her.

"Sirius Black, eh?" Patrick whistled. "Good to know one of the villains got the boot, too."

"I AM NOT A _VILLAIN_!!!" Sirius spat. He could feel himself going light-headed as all of the blood rushed to his brain, his veins sticking out of his skin as his white hot fury at being called a "Deatheater" and a "villain" swelled to enormous sizes inside him.

"Then wot are you, Black?" Patrick sneered.

"I'm Harry Potter's godfather and I was trying to save him from Deatheaters and Voldemort earlier when my cousin knocked me into here!!"

"A likely shory," the old ghost grumbled.

"Now look here, you old-" But Sirius didn't finish his insult. Something had just occurred to him. "Wait a minute. If you three remember that other wizard, then how come he still faded away?"

"Guess it don't count if we know you," Patrick stated. "Probably 'cause we didn't know you on the other side and 'cause we're not on the other side anymore."

"Oh, yes, because that makes things crystal clear," Sirius muttered under his breath. But something else came to mind. What if Harry wished hard enough for Sirius to come back? Could he? Just the opposite of what happened to Tymothie. Instead of everyone forgetting him and he in turn disappears, what if memories of Sirius filled so many people up that the opposite happened: he could come back? This idea sparked hope in Sirius. All was not lost. He was not dead, no one was bound to forget him, and maybe…just maybe if Harry could wish hard enough for him to come back, he would. And then Sirius wouldn't be lonely anymore and neither would Harry. They needed each other and not even death would stand between Sirius and his promise as a godfather to protect his godchild. After all, Harry was all he had left…

Sirius looked at the dreamy-voiced woman who was now blotting her eyes with the sleeve of her raspberry-colored robes. "You," Sirius said, moving his wand closer to her face, "what's your name?"

She looked up with the most disturbingly blue eyes Sirius had ever seen. "Ro-Roxane Lovegood. My husband runs the _Quibbler_. My daughter, Luna, is a year behind your Harry, or so Tymothie told me."

"Your Loony Lovegood's mum?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. When Roxane gave him a reproachful glance, he bowed his head and uttered a quick apology.

Roxane's voice lost all signs of its dreaminess and took on a sense of authority (or maybe just a mother hen's sense of defense.) "My daughter is not loony, and neither is my husband for running the _Quibbler_. I love both of them very much, and if you are going to insult them, then you better be prepared for another duel, Sirius Black!"

"Will you people stop saying my name like I'm a disease?!" Sirius grabbed the tip of Roxane's intricately-carved wand and gently pointed it away from his face. "I'm not looking for a fight, but I think maybe we can get out of here."

The two ghosts gasped and Roxane took a step back. "Escape!! But how?!"

"Put your wand down and maybe I'll feel like telling you!" When Roxane sheathed the instrument inside her left sleeve, Sirius calmed down some. "All right, then… Now listen up and listen good, because even though we'll have to be waiting here in the wings, we may be able to will them hard enough. I've known some people who could do extraordinary things just because they wished hard enough for it." As Sirius settled in to telling Lucille, Patrick, and Roxane his theory, the perfect example came to mind: Lily. _If it hadn't been for Lily's love and strong wish for Harry to survive that attack, Harry wouldn't be here today. So who says wishes aren't answered? Only a few have ever wanted something hard enough…_

------------------------------------------- - 3

**Hey! It's mew-tsubaki here, nervously awaiting reviews. I like how this first chapter went. Although, I'll be honest: it kinda wrote itself as some things clicked in my mind. Anyway, I look forward to seeing your comments posted under reviews. Please stay tuned for chapter two!**

**Thanx!**

**-mew-tsubaki -**


	2. Reoccurring Feeling

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 2: Reoccurring Feeling**

Now was not the time to be returning to Hogwarts. And Harry was sure of that much.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked down at the piece of enchanted candy in his hands. He didn't feel very much like biting the chocolate frog's legs off so it would stop squirming in his hands, so he let it go. The frog jumped up and climbed out the open train window, as a frog had done in Harry's first year. Now it was his last trip on the Hogwarts Express, the only way to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry leaned his head on the cool glass of the window and sighed. He didn't like this waiting period very much. He wasn't much of a patient person at all. Just last year he had found out he was right in such a wrong, wrong way. Dumbledore shouldn't have died. It didn't matter if Snape really was evil. The more Harry thought about it, the more he wished he had been wrong about Snape. Maybe, just maybe, if he had been wrong about Snape, than maybe Dumbledore wouldn't have died.

Harry felt guiltier by the minute. No matter how hard he tried to push the other death to the back of his mind, he couldn't. Dumbledore had been important to him, but he kept on seeing his godfather falling through the veil at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. He had shouted and shouted for Sirius, but he didn't reply. Harry remembered Lupin pulling him back and telling him to accept that Sirius was dead. Dead. Whenever death sounded in Harry's mind, he gagged on it. He couldn't even roll the word off the tip of his tongue without feeling utterly and completely sick. Yet, here he was, returning to Hogwarts, without Sirius, without Dumbledore, with his N.E.W.T.s on the way –and with a feeling of seething torment that he was jeopardizing everyone's lives by returning.

As Harry's mind was bringing up the almost 2-year-old argument of whether or not Sirius was dead (and he _must_ be –after all, wouldn't Sirius have shown up already?), the rustling of a newspaper filled the cabin and the redhead sitting across from him groaned.

"Oh, come off it already, 'Mione," the redhead growled unpleasantly. "You're always the early bird. You had so much fun waking us up as four this morning back at the Burrow. Can't you just let me sleep a while?"

The dirty-blonde named Hermione flared her nostrils. "You need to learn to better manage your time, Ronald," she retorted. "Besides, reading the newspaper will help us gather information and may help us form a plan." Hermione turned the page of the _Daily Prophet_ again and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Well, nothing new today. It's just the same defensive spells again and again like the ones the Ministry issued when they finally accepted Lord Vol-Vol-" She sighed and drew in her breath. "You-Know-Who's return at the end of our fifth year." She daintily folded the paper in half and placed it on her armrest.

"You know, Hermione," Harry stated, "if you could say "Lord Voldemort" before, how come you can't do it now?" He felt it annoying for her to keep on crossing the line between courageous and cowardly.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione sighed again. "Sometimes I feel full of energy, just like when we had the D.A., but knowing that it's our final year at Hogwarts and that the end of the Second War is drawing nearer and nearer just rattles me uncontrollably."

"Who said the Second War's gonna end?" Ron asked. "You don't know if we'll die or not," he said pessimistically.

Hermione's expression was horrorstruck. "How could you _say_ that?!" she screeched.

"It's your fault for getting me up so early," he answered.

"Ronald!!"

Harry sighed himself and met eyes with the scrubby old cat that belonged to Hermione. Crookshanks' eyes glowed in an almost mocking manner and, sneering at the feline, Harry turned away to face the door of the cabin. Although he had asked her to stay away from him until he defeated Voldemort, part of him was expecting to see that bright shock of red hair that matched her brother's appear in the doorway any second now. When she didn't show, Harry's spirits sunk even lower than he imagined possible.

"You're forcing yourself into this loneliness, you know," Hermione stated. Harry looked at her and almost jumped out of his seat when she stuck her serious face in his.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Harry wasn't sure which bothered him more, though: her face being so serious and right in front of his or the fact that she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about.

"Harry, if you miss seeing Ginny that much, then just go see her yourself."

"No," Harry stated quite loudly, forcing Ron partially awake. "The last thing I need right now is to see the look on her face before she falls through a veil or is hit with an Unforgivable Curse. In fact, while we're on the topic, why won't you two stay away from me? If anyone's going to die, it's only going to be either me or Voldemort."

"Yes, bloody brilliant idea there, mate," Ron chortled. "And if you die? I don't want to be around when Ginny finds out. No siree."

"Besides," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's remark, "do you really think any of us would want to stick around with Voldemort still alive? We all go down or he does. No one is willing to face a life full of torture, Harry."

He had to admit, Hermione was right. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was putting everyone in danger.

"Personally, I think everyone would fight if you asked them to, Harry," piped a tall, lanky teen who was just now squeezing in through the cabin door. "Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron."

"Hi, Neville," Hermione said. Harry gave Neville a little wave and Ron grunted a noise that showed he at least acknowledged that Neville existed. Neville looked hopefully at Harry, who instinctively pushed empty boxes of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans off the seat to his left. Neville beamed and took a seat beside him.

"How was your vacation?" Neville asked to no one in particular.

"Great," Hermione began enthusiastically, glad to have someone else to talk to. "My parents and I went to a resort in Italy and stayed there for a few weeks. How's your grandmother?"

Neville smiled halfheartedly. "She seems a bit down that I haven't got a girlfriend yet. She keeps on telling me that my parents were already dating before they were seventeen and that if I'm going to have a family and give her grandkids before she dies, then I have to find a nice witch for a significant other. She also keeps on whining about how it's such a shame that I haven't had any girls flocking with my good looks." Neville said the last part so deflated-like that the other three did not know whether to laugh or not, but when he removed a crumpled-up gum wrapper from his pocket, Harry's heart sank. He remembered seeing Neville's mother give him a gum wrapper like that one before, when he, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Ron's dad in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Well…," Hermione began, "there's always hope. Our seventh year is just starting. You may find someone quicker than you think." Another awkward silence ensued only to be broken by a sixth year girl who gently threw the cabin door open.

"I believe this little one belongs to you," said the girl in her ever-familiar dreamy voice. She was wearing striped orange and red stockings, black and white sneakers, a dark denim skirt, and a fuzzy pink turtleneck sweater, clutching a disgustingly slimly toad right underneath her bosom. "Trevor was terrorizing some first year girls several cabin's away, but I knew how to get him to come to me. The _Quibbler_ did on article all about taming different kinds of toads a few issues ago," she stated matter-of-factly, flinging her long blonde hair from her face with a swish of her head. Her violently blue eyes held Neville's for a split second before she offered Trevor forward. "You'd better keep him on some type of leash. Supposedly a leash made out of Devil's Snare will keep most toads from wandering too far."

"Thanks, Luna," Neville muttered gratefully, blushing from the embarrassment of losing Trevor for the umpteenth time.

"No problem," Luna said. "If you want someone to baby-sit him, let me know. I'm rather fond of the cute little fellow. Bye, Neville, Harry, Hermione." Luna gracefully turned on her heel and left.

"And who am I? A Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Ron grumbled.

"I think if you were, she'd like you more," Hermione stated, lifting the _Daily Prophet_ up to read through it once more. "Just stop saying things about her father and the _Quibbler_ and maybe she'll say "good-bye" to you, too, next time."

"You've made fun of the _Quibbler_ before, too!!"

"Yes, but I stopped. I find her a bit strange, but she did help me in the Department of Mysteries. I sometimes want to punch people when I hear them calling her "Loony Lovegood" nowadays."

"I agree with Hermione," Neville commented. "Luna's not loony, but I don't think she's very strange either. If she was normal, _that'd_ be strange. She's just an individual. I guess it'll cause a stir once more people know that she's a prefect this year."

Hermione folded the _Daily Prophet_ in half again and looked over the top of the paper. "Prefect?" Her eyes bore little holes into the back of Neville's. "How'd she manage prefect?"

"Dunno, but I think she could do it. She kind of shocks first years into listening to her. People seem to have stopped hiding her stuff all over the place, too, now that they know she helped you in the Department of Mysteries, Harry." Neville and Hermione both glanced sideways to see Harry's expression, but his face was blank.

A long and loud snore escaped Ron's lips and Hermione hit him with the newspaper. "Oh, just wake up already, will you?! We're pulling up to the school anyway. Get changed."

Sure enough, as Harry gazed out the window once again, the faint silhouette of Hogwarts Castle came into view through the leering fog that enveloped the surrounding landscape. _Just a couple of more months,_ Harry thought. _Then this will all be over. We will win. And Sirius will be there to greet me at the end of it._

-------------------------------------------- - 3

"First years, this way, please" could be heard all around them as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got off the Hogwarts Express and headed to the boats that would carry them to the castle. Not looking forward to sharing with any of the first years, the four grabbed their own boat and shared it with two of their fellow Gryffindor seventh-years: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The six rowed in silence and split up a bit once they landed at Hogwarts Castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in search of Hagrid first, before Ron and Hermione gave up searching with Harry to carry out their prefect jobs. Harry sullenly walked behind a group of gaggling Ravenclaw seventh-year girls and abruptly steered himself in the opposite direction; he certainly did not want a meeting with any of Cho Chang's young followers right now.

It was usually about this time when Harry would start hearing his chief tormentor calling him names, but Draco was nowhere in sight. Harry caught a glimpse of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, but the threesome seemed rather lifeless and lost without their leader. They were so out of it that Pansy and Crabbe were actually carrying out their prefect duties, with Goyle sticking close behind. Harry didn't have the energy to tease them. In an odd way, he actually felt sorry for them; they seemed like baby chicks who were just released into the big world without a clue as to what to do. Thinking about Draco Malfoy's face made his insides churn. Thinking of that scumbag who helped Snape kill Dumbledore…and then images of Sirius popped up again…and then he would think about the school to not think of Sirius, but then the vicious cycle would just start all over again.

But although he felt angry at the thought of Malfoy and his part in the fight last year, he felt unsure, as well. Several times he had seen the blonde's face falter and give way to fear, only to crumple up as Snape barked an order to him. Maybe Draco wasn't like Lucius in this regard… Maybe he didn't have enough guts to really kill someone, as much as he had threatened to kill Harry for naming his father as a Deatheater.

Harry didn't have to think any further on the subject as he entered the Great Hall for supper and found a seat next to Neville and Ernie Macmillan. Silence was ordered in the Hall as newly-appointed headmistress Minerva McGonagall gave a welcoming speech to the first years and a welcome-back speech to the other students. Harry ignored mutterings of "Look! It's 'Arry Potter!" and "The Boy-Who-Lived!!" as the first years stepped up to be sorted into their houses by the Sorting Hat.

Harry was absentmindedly listening to the names being called and distributed into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff when Ron and Hermione joined him in silence. Both were sitting across from Harry, Hermione ignoring Ron and watching the sorting and Ron pleading with Hermione to forgive him, he did it by…impulse, whatever Harry pondered it to be. By the way things looked, whatever Ron had done had clearly upset Hermione, for she was acting as if Ron wasn't there at all. Finally, Ron gave up as everyone fell silent once again so McGonagall could announce the new teachers. As usual, Hogwarts was receiving another Defense against the Dark Arts professor, but they were getting another Potions teacher, as well. Harry's mind again drifted to the events of last year when Snape had finally become the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Slughorn had arrived with the idea of his "Slug Club". The two new candidates for the positions looked as though they wouldn't last very long.

"Professor Zee Anomaly, a graduate of Beaubatons, has agreed to be our new Potions teacher this year. Those of you preparing for your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this year will be at ease of mind knowing she is your teacher.

"Professor Garrid Hellbourne is a Hogwarts graduate and will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome these two into our home and let the feast begin!" Though McGonagall's voice was not quite as booming as Dumbledore's, it was sharp and pierced the hall. A feast better than Harry had ever seen was spread out before them, and he could've sworn McGonagall sent him a melancholy, sympathetic smile before he dug in.

"She looks washed-out," Hermione commented.

Harry returned his attention to the table. "Who, McGonagall?"

"Well, she seems a bit peaky, too, but I was talking about Professor Anomaly," Hermione stated. Harry glanced back up at the faculty table and nodded in agreement. Professor Anomaly didn't look like she had graduated from Beaubatons; if anything, Anomaly looked like a Muggle caught in another dimension, one where everything magical she had ever thought up was suddenly real. Beside her sat Hagrid, Hogwarts' Care for Magical Creatures teacher, and he looked to be in fine shape (Harry made a note that he would pay a visit to Hagrid as soon as possible; maybe he could have something more troubling to keep Harry's mind focused on him instead of other things). Then Harry looked to Hagrid's right –and shivered.

Professor Hellbourne was grotesquely handsome –handsome from his left, but then gruesome when he moved his head and the onlooker noticed that half of his jaw had been melted off. Other than the one disfigurement, Hellbourne looked like a natural wizard. His brown hair fell in chocolaty ringlets on either side of his face and stopped short about an inch below his jaw-line. Piercing violet eyes looked out over the students, but when his eyes met Harry's, they turned a milky, calming green. Taken aback, Harry's face reddened and he returned to his food once more.

"I 'eard 'e was caught between either saving 'is father or being eaten by a dragon," Seamus whispered to Harry and the others. "That's why a quarter of 'is face is gone; a Chinese Fireball melted 'is jaw right through. 'E barely made it out alive."

"Er…yeah, right," Harry mumbled. He chanced a glance once more at Professor Hellbourne, but when he looked at the faculty table, Hellbourne was nowhere to be seen. "I think I'm done eating…"

------------------------------------------------- - 3

"_Weasley is our King_," Ron stated to the portrait of the fat lady, much to his chagrin. The portrait swung open and Gryffindors piled endlessly into the Common Room. Ron saw Harry stifle a laugh and burned bright red at the ears. "'S not my fault! I'm just guessing that maybe people think that stupid song has faded, so they used it as the password!"

"Personally, I like it," piped Ron's younger sister. "Maybe it's in honor of you. You know how good you've become at Quidditch. Remember how the Gryffindors changed the lyrics when you won? Although, if the password changed from "king" to "queen", then I'd be beaming. You don't need to think only about the bad things, Ron," Ginny ended lightly. She shifted her bright blue eyes to Harry and forced a smile. "Hi, Harry. How was your vacation? Not so dreadful, I hope."

Harry felt himself forcing a smile, as well; this wasn't going to be an easy year. "I was just stuck at the Dursleys as usual. I'm starting to hold my own against Dudley without a wand, though."

"Oh, if he ever beats you up again, let me know. I'll Bat-Bogey Hex him into Hell! Well, see you two in the morning. 'Night!" Ginny kissed Ron on the cheek before heading up to the girls' dormitory, but all she did to Harry was wave.

As he and Ron made their way to their beds in the boys' dormitory, Harry felt he had to ask. "Has she dated anyone else since me?"

"Are kidding?" Ron's look was incredulous. "All Ginny would do was write letters that she wanted to send to you. It didn't affect me much, your request that 'Mione and I not write you, but for Ginny –it was unbearable." Ron's voice dropped to undertones as the other boys came up to get ready for bed. "Ginny doesn't think you've broken up with her, if that's what you're thinking, Harry. She loves you and she's not letting you go, no matter what."

Harry moved his face closer to Ron's. "And if I DIE?" he whispered back.

Ron seemed hesitant, but kept his peace. "You'd be hard to find another girl like my sis, Harry. 'Night."

Before Harry could say anything more, Ron had already climbed under his throw and was quickly drifting off. _Hard to find another girl like Ginny?_ Harry thought. Well, that was obvious. But Ron's hesitance threw Harry's mind into turmoil. Ron was always one to be straightforward –he just couldn't keep secrets. But was there a double-meaning to his best mate's words? Harry deliberated over their conversation until his lids grew heavy, where his dreams took over the list of worst-case scenarios and hidden meanings. In the end, Ginny's forced happiness was all that Harry could dream about. _It'll be true happiness again. Soon…_

---------------------------------------------- - 3

**I hope you liked chapter two! Personally, I'm already a fan of Professor Hellbourne! You'll like him, too, I promise! Oh, and by the way to any readers that think this way, GINNY IS NOT A SLUT!!! She's loves Harry so much, she was trying to make him jealous before, I'm sure of it, so please keep that in mind as you're enjoying the story. I look forward to reading reviews and to seeing you again in chapter three!**

**Thanx!**

**-mew-tsubaki -**


	3. Cluricauns, Kisses and Anomalies, Oh my!

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 3: Cluricauns, Kisses, and Anomalies –Oh My!**

"Ron!! Ron!!! RON!!! GET UP!!!" Harry grabbed hold of Ron's covers and threw them back.

"Ah! Spiders!! Everywhere!! SPIDERS!!!"

Harry angrily pulled his school robes over his head and grabbed his books. "If you don't get changed right now, I'll make sure to lock you in a closet full of spiders before I leave!!!" He tossed Ron his robes and marched to the door of the dormitory to wait for him. Ron caught up and they rushed downstairs and outside for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid.

The two joined Hermione in the back as squeals of fright and delight rang out amongst their classmates. "Where _were_ you two?!" Hermione scolded them quietly. "Still dreaming in La-La Land?!"

"Just so you know, I was having a nightmare and couldn't wake up!!" Ron retorted haughtily.

Hermione ignored him. "_You_ weren't having nightmares again…were you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, even though he wasn't really paying attention to her. "Hermione, what's Hagrid unleashed this time?"

"Cluricauns, nastiest little buggers I've ever seen. Possibly worse than even Blast-Ended Skrewts. Look, one's jumping up and down now. My guess is that Hagrid won't give it any wine."

The three looked up and, indeed, there was a creature jumping up and down like a spoiled little child. It was red in the face and was wearing what seemed to be a one-piece pajama suit made up of patched scraps of fabric. Hagrid uncorked a wine bottle and held it well above the Cluricaun's head, provoking it even more.

"As you cin see 'ere," Hagrid began, "cluricauns are greatly tempted by tha smell o' wine. Usually any kind o' alcohol'll do, but they like their wine best. Oh, easy now there, little feller."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to push their way forward (or the rest of the class had just stepped back) and were watching as the cluricaun hopped onto Hagrid's right leg and scrambled to reach his arm with the wine bottle. The creature released a glass-shattering shriek when Hagrid gently forced it back to the ground with the index finger of his left hand.

"Now you be'ave," Hagrid muttered to the critter, which caused a ripple of snickers and giggles to flow over the class. Straightening up again, Hagrid continued with his lecture. "Some o' you may 'ave noticed that tha word "cluricaun" sounds an awful lot like "leprechaun". There's a reason fer that: Cluricauns are cousins ta tha leprechauns. Tha only real way ta differentiate these two beasts is ta offer it gold or alcohol. You guys know that leprechauns like their gold, so if it turns down tha gold and take tha wine, then it's a cluricaun.

"Tha reason you kids need ta know about cluricauns is because you need its venom for a potion you'll be workin' on in Potions class later ta'day."

"Are you saying that that creature can kill you if it bites you? Like in that American horror movie, _Leprechaun_?" squeaked a terrified Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown's eyes going wide with horror right behind her.

"That's jus' nonsense," Hagrid chuckled. "Leprechauns cin't kill you. A cluricaun might if you don' know what yer doin', but that's why I'm 'ere. Tha trick is ta leave a saucer of wine or some alcoholic drink out fer 'em, then they'll grant you one favor."

Lavender eased a little. "Like a fairy, when you leave some milk out for them?"

"Yes, yes, good analogy, Miss Brown. Five points ta Gryffinder. Getting' a cluricaun ta grant you a favor is exactly like makin' a fairy's acquaintance. If they agree ta a favor, then ask them fer some o' their venom. If they like you well o'nuff, then they'll give you some."

A whimper escaped Pansy Parkinson's lips. "Are you saying that those ugly little creatures won't always grant you a favor?"

"Now don' go callin' 'em "ugly", Miss Parkinson. That's exactly why a cluricaun wouldn't do you a favor. Jus' like any critter, cluricauns don' take well ta bein' insulted, so jus' be polite and they'll give in. Who wants ta go first? Don' be shy now, I already told you tha method."

Harry saw the scene with Buckbeak replaying in his head from his third year when everyone backed up because no one wanted to get anywhere near the Hippogriff. He wasn't going to let that happen again. As he back away with the rest of the class, he noticed Ron and Hermione were starting to emerged, but neither of them realized what was happening because they were too busy arguing in undercurrents. "Ron," Harry whispered. "Hermione!!"

Hermione seemed to have taken in her surroundings and, ignoring Ron for the second time that day, rushed to Harry's side.

"_What _were you two arguing about this time?!" Harry asked her quietly, completely exasperated. But before she could shoot back a heated reply, Hagrid gave a great roar of laughter.

"Oh, it does me 'eart good to see someone other than 'Arry 'elp me with tha demonstration. Well, 'ere you go, Ron," Hagrid said, handing Ron a small ivory saucer and the wine bottle. "Go on. Pour some and give it ta tha little feller."

Ron gulped and uneasily glanced from the cluricaun to the wine to Hagrid. "Are you sure I can't have some first? That way I don't feel it bite?"

Hagrid turned serious. "Now look 'ere, Ron, if you don' give 'im some wine right now, feelin' 'im bite you will be tha least o' yer worries."

The redhead gulped and nodded, unsure if whether or not he should still do this. As Ron felt the nausea in his stomach gurgle, he tipped the bottle slightly until just enough of the crimson liquid filled the saucer. Then, handing the bottle back to Hagrid, Ron carefully knelt down and placed the saucer a few feet away from the irate cluricaun.

The cluricaun's eyes grew big and black as it calmed down somewhat. Cautiously, on all fours, it crawled toward the ivory saucer and lapped the wine up hungrily. When the wine was gone, the cluricaun looked up at Ron and smiled –creepily, but it still smiled its consent.

"Ask it if it would give you tha 'onor of grantin' you one favor now."

"Okay," Ron said, nodding. "I –what?"

"Jus' ask it if you could 'ave tha 'onor of it grantin' you one favor."

Ron nodded again and faced the cluricaun. "May…I be…so…honored as to…having you…grant me one favor?" He gulped again once he recalled the words in his head, making sure they sounded all right.

The cluricaun squealed and everyone gasped and jumped back, including Ron, but it just kept on smiling and nodded itself.

Hagrid exhaled and clapped with his gigantic hands. "Well done, Ron! Well done!! Jus' ask it for some venom now and stick it in this flask."

Even though Ron did as he was told, he still felt like puking. His hand shook as he held the flask to the cluricaun's sharp fang, but the cluricaun happily dripped half a flask's worth into the container. Ron slowly stood up and gazed at the luminous liquid and grinned. He turned around and held it up as the others cheered. Harry let out a sigh of relief, but Hermione gasped. Harry looked again at Ron just in time to see the cluricaun leap onto to Ron's shoulder and scuttle onto the top of his head, settling there like Ron's hair was a warm nest.

"Well, will you look'it that!! Tha cluricaun really likes you, Ron!" Hagrid said, grinning. "Fifteen points ta Gryffinder. Now who else wants ta try?"

The students happily rushed forward and grabbed a saucer and flask each. Harry's cluricaun liked him well enough to give him the venom, but then it sauntered back to Hagrid. Neville's seemed to like scaring him, but it, too, gave him some venom in the end. Hermione did not get along very well with her cluricaun at all and it was about to attack her when Hagrid caught it by its scruffy little neck and stuck it in a cage. Seamus, known for being the one to make all the mistakes and blunders in each class, did it again: His tone of voice was too rushed and his cluricaun gave him some venom –in his forearm, of course. He was rushed to the Hospital Wing right away.

At the end of class, Ron and Hagrid still couldn't pry Ron's cluricaun off, so Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to Binns' History of Magic class with an extra companion. As soon as they crossed the threshold, though, Hermione disappeared across the room to find a seat away from Ron and Harry. When the two boys sat down in the back of the classroom, Harry punched Ron in the arm. "All right, what did you do to Hermione?" Harry asked. It was always easy to get away with talking during Professor Binns' class since all the ghost did was drone on and on, never paying any attention to his students.

Ron tossed his school bag beside him and cupped his cheek in his hand. "_I_ didn't really do anything to her. It just kind of…happened, I guess." He scrunched up his nose and passed the cluricaun a Fizzing Whizzbee; it squealed with delight and happily took it out of Ron's hand. Harry slapped his hand. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't feed the cluricaun our food! Now tell me what happened," Harry spat.

"Well, we had just shown the first years into the Great Hall, right? Everyone else is heading in and I say that we should head in, too, you know?" Ron stopped and breathed deeply. "'Mione says, "Oh, no, you go on, I'll be right there." I ask her where she's going and she says that she wants to get changed. So I say that okay, I'll wait for her in the common room, some first year are bound to have gotten lost somewhere near there already. Then she starts freaking out that I'm not her keeper and stuff."

"That's it?" Harry blinked. That didn't sound very much like his best friend. There must've been more to it…and there was.

Shamefully, Ron shook his head, sending the cluricaun sailing into his bag. His ears were burning bright red again. "There's more. So I ask her what the big deal is with me waiting for her in the common room and she says that she needs to send someone a letter, that she didn't have time to send it before school started. I automatically assumed that it was to Krum. Did you know she's still been in contact with him this whole summer?"

Harry felt dread gnawing at him. "Get back to your story, Ron!"

"Right. Sorry, mate. So I ask her if it's for Krum and she says yes, but that it was none of my business. She starts to walk away from me, but I just tail her, you know, and ask her what she wants with Krum. And _she_ says that Krum asked her to be his girlfriend." Ron stopped and looked Harry in the eye, searching for any sign of comfort. "I don't know why I did it, but…"

"Ron," Harry asked shakily and slowly, "what did you do?"

"I say don't agree to it, 'Mione, and I grab her arm and turn her around and I-I sort of kissed her. And not just a quickie-kiss, Harry." Ron's insides turned to stone as he rested his head on the table.

Harry ran his hand over his face. "Who saw?"

Ron sat up quickly, still rather beet-red. "That's the thing, though. No one saw and she's just mad that I kissed her, I think. Maybe she really does want Krum as a boyfriend…"

"Did you at least tell her how you feel?"

"Feel?"

Harry sighed. "You kissed her because you don't want her to be with Krum, right? You like Hermione, don't you?"

"Oh, I dunno, Harry, I dunno. I mean, she's my friend, but I dunno. Whenever I think back on last night, though, my hands get sweaty and I think my heart stops, but what does it mean, Harry?"

He sighed and took off his glasses, wiping them with the hem of his sleeve. "If you ask me, I think you like Hermione."

"I do?"

"Why else would you kiss her? It's not like you had a butterbeer in you hand, is it?"

"No, no, 'course not. But she's really mad at me, Harry. She's livid. That's why she ignores me –or worse, argues with me. I think she hates me, mate…"

"Well, maybe no-" But Harry was cut off. The bell rang and the class gathered their things to go to Charms with newly-appointed assistant headmaster Professor Flitwick. Hermione avoided traveling with them this time, but Harry could've sworn he caught her glaring at Ron. _Not exactly at Ron,_ Harry thought as Professor Flitwick welcomed their class back to another year at Hogwarts, _but maybe just above his head. I wonder why…?_

---------------------------------------------- - 3

"I 'ave 'eard you 'ad one of zee best Potions teachas a few yars ago," Professor Anomaly began as the seventh-years quieted down. She quickly scribbled on the board with her wand "Professor Zee Anomaly" and sat back down in her chair. "I am 'ere now to teach you everything zat 'e did not. You will know 'ow to re-grow your limbs, acquire a dragon's senses, and melt into your background like zee chameleon. Notebooks and quills out, pleez."

She turned her back on the class as they procured their items from their bags and placed them neatly on their desks. With a flick of her wrist, instructions and diagrams appeared on the board, as did ingredients and cauldrons before the students. Anomaly faced the class again and smiled, brightening everyone's mood several levels. "Today we are working on a 'Ero Drink. Zis restorative potion will give you back all your strength and will multiply your powa ten-fold. I take it everyone has zeir cluricaun venom from class with 'Agrid earlia today?"

The clunks of glass flasks resounded throughout the entire room and Anomaly smiled. "All right, zen. Once you 'ave copied down zee instructions, you may start. Pleez let me know if you can't see zee instructions from where you are sitting, zough. Begin."

Harry felt as though he might actually pass Potions this year. Not only was Professor Anomaly light-hearted and amiable, but she walked around to make sure everyone was doing things correctly, and she helped those who made a mistake. At one point, he heard Anomaly talking to Neville.

"No, Mistair Longbottom. If you mix in too little powered newt and too much cluricaun venom, zen you will kill whoever tests it." Neville blushed as Professor Anomaly cleared the contents of his cauldron with a wave of her wand. "Zat's better. You can begin anew now. Proceed."

------------------------------------------- - 3

When classes finally ended for the day and Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall, Harry's spirits were soaring. Class with Hagrid hadn't been so bad, but he still hoped in some morbid manner that Hagrid would have a bigger problem than his this year. Flitwick was so excited to him, Ron, and Hermione that he ran up to them and gave each of them a hug, asking Ron about Fred and George, Harry and how he was doing, and Hermione about whether or not she would consider doing a summer internship with him since she was his best student. Harry had smiled to himself at the sight of the professor.

Potions after lunch with Anomaly had gone really well. He was sure his Hero Drink was perfect, and even Ron seemed to do okay, however lost in thought he was over Hermione. He was glad to see McGonagall still teaching Transfiguration even though she was headmistress this year. She told him to come and talk to her some time if anything was ever bothering him. He said he'd keep the offer in mind.

They still had yet to have Professor Hellbourne in class, but Harry was actually anticipating his class for the next day. Those who had already had him on their first day seemed to like him well enough, and Harry thought he could take on anyone now anyway.

Dinner consisted of the usual foods on the table. Harry grabbed a plate full of roast and mashers before the cluricaun leapt on it and scarfed it down along with some pumpkin juice. Hermione again neglected to join him and Ron, but Ron seemed okay with it at the moment. He said he wanted to get his brain in order before he did something stupid again.

When Harry went to bed, he felt as though maybe things would be all right this year. He sank into his bed and grew sad as the thought of Ginny not returning to him came back like a Bludger to the face. He would be seeing her more often since he was Seeker again and she had switched positions to Chaser again. His heart twinged at all the times he new he'd be seeing her. Not as her boyfriend, but as a friend –or worse, just an onlooker.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and fell into a deep sleep that dragged him into a deep darkness. Where was he? He felt around for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"_Harry, please, call for me,_" came a voice.

No. It couldn't be true. Harry was surely just dreaming it. Remus had told him to accept it.

"_I know, I know, Remus is usually right, but just don't listen to him this time, Harry. Harry, Harry…_"

The morning sun flooded into the room as Harry's eyes shot open. His dream had seemed so short, yet it had lasted the whole night. A cold hand touched his arm and made him jump.

"Whoa, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "'S just me. Are you okay? You're sweatin' buckets, mate!"

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. Sure enough, as he looked down at his hands, his palms were sweaty, and a bead of sweat ran along the side of his face. He met Ron's eyes.

Ron looked horrorstruck. "You weren't getting' more of those nightmares, were you? Is Dad okay? Is it Mum this time?"

Harry could only shake his head. It had been neither of them. Besides, this was no nightmare. He had dreamed several times before of living with Sirius at Twelve Grimmauld Place, but he couldn't have lived there alone. Maybe now he wouldn't have to.

As he thought more about the dream at breakfast while Ron and Hermione (who had at least stopped ignoring Ron for the moment) fretted over why Harry was mute, he decided he wouldn't say anything to them yet, nor McGonagall. He had to confirm this. If he had a few more dreams, then he would tell them. But the dreams came first.

------------------------------------------- - 3

**It's mew-tsubaki once again. I hope you like this so far. You'll love meeting Hellbourne in the next chapter. He's so cool! Anyway, please post a review for me to read.**

**Thanx!**

**-mew-tsubaki -**


	4. You're The One!

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 4: "You're the One!!"**

Harry got up early the next morning and woke Ron again, who seemed to be having another nightmare full of spiders. Both dressed and headed down to breakfast, the cluricaun scrambling back on Ron's head at the last minute.

Hermione joined them for breakfast and had just looked up as the morning mail was arriving. Hundreds of owls in various colors and sizes flew into the Great Hall, each carrying some type of package: some large, some small, and some quite too big for the owl carrying it. One of the last arrived on the leg of a stupid-looking brown owl that landed in Ron's breakfast upon landing.

"You'd think Mum would want Fred and George to have Pig so they'd have a piece of home with them at the joke shop, but no, she lets me keep Pig and refuses to let them buy their own owl. No, she has to go and get them a brand new owl, one that actually has a sense of direction," Ron muttered as he untied the parcel from Pigwidgeon's leg.

"Well," Hermione said brightly, "at least he didn't crash into the castle before delivering the package to you this time."

"Oh, yeah, that would've been perfect…"

Harry and Hermione helped Ron unwrap his gift and Harry grinned. "It really would've been perfect if Pig had crash-landed with this tied to him," he remarked sarcastically.

Amidst all the brown paper wrapping was Ron's Cleansweep, the newest broom Ron had had in years. Attached to it was a red note tied with gold ribbon. The whites of Ron's eyes popped out of his head; his mother had sent him another howler.

Harry smiled at Ron. "So your broom's here just in time for Quidditch, but you were also sent a howler? I almost wish you had written me this summer…"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Go on, Ron. Open it. You know as well as we do that if you don't open it soon it'll open itself. Just get it over with."

Ron gulped and, as soon as he loosened the ribbon, his mother's voice came out eerily sweet:

"_Hello, Ronny-kins. I hope you received your broom in one piece. I considered borrowing Steele from Fred and George, but they were busy with deliveries. But the next time you break your broom-_"

The howler dropped its sugary tone:

"**_FIX IT YOURSELF!!!_**"

With that, the howler shriveled up and disappeared. Students at the Gryffindor table snickered until Hermione shot them dirty looks. Everyone went back to eating except Ron, who could do nothing but feed the cluricaun pieces of dry toast.

"Please-" Harry almost regretted asking- "-tell me how you managed to break your broom."

"Well, with Ginny and me both being on the Quidditch team, Fred, George, Dad, Charlie, and Bill helped us practice over the summer. The last time we practiced before leaving I fell off my broom and reached for it like this-" Ron pantomimed his action of reaching forward with his left hand, stretching it as far as he could.

A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Not me," Ron answered. "My broom. My hand didn't miss it, but I had been flailing toward it and I sort of karate-chopped it in half."

Pumpkin juice spurted out of both of Harry's nostrils. He was laughing so hard; he could just picture the entire scene playing out in his head. Ron's story was a very likely one.

"Yeah, yeah, you bloody git," Ron said to Harry. "You wouldn't be laughing if it were you." Yet he still managed to crack a smile himself, as did Hermione.

"By the way, Ron," Hermione started, wiping away some tears from her eyes, "when are you going to get rid of that creature?"

"The cluricaun?" Ron thought about it for a moment. "Not sure, really. Hagrid can't seem to get him off, even with wine. I think the little guy's okay for now, though. He seems to really like me." Ron looked up at the cluricaun as it peered at him over the top of his red bushel of hair. "What are you, my girlfriend?"

At once Harry wished Ron had not said anything. His eyes flew to Hermione's face, which was already cherry-red. He could see her eyes were brimming with tears, as well. But before Ron noticed and before he could rectify the conversation, Hermione had already stood up and dashed from the Hall. Harry punched Ron in the arm again.

"Ow! What? What'd I do?!"

"_You're_ the git right now, you idiot!!"

Ron looked around. "Hey. Where's 'Mione? She was there a second ago."

Harry dragged Ron to his feet just as the bell rang for their first class to begin. Harry swore under his breath that he didn't have time to make Ron and Hermione make-up right away, but at least he would have time to think things over in History of Magic.

------------------------------------- - 3

His head was aching when they left for Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry could not think of one way to make Ron and Hermione talk to each other again that didn't end in disaster. Finally, a thought occurred to him: he had plenty of things to deal with right now; they could patch things up themselves.

Professor Hellbourne's classroom was the same one that had always been used for the Dark Arts class, but it didn't seem as dreary as its previous reincarnations. The room for the most part was bare. A blackboard was at the head of the classroom, as was the professor's desk. Hellbourne slowly turned around in his swivel chair as the students arrived and Harry saw that his eyes were violet again. Unable to break away from his teacher's eyes, he glanced away when Hellbourne met his eyes. They turned that milky, quiet green again, but no one else seemed to notice.

"I," he began in a soothing regular Muggle-like voice, "am Professor Garrid Astrius Hellbourne, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He swung his blackboard upside-down to reveal his name written in beautiful script. "Before I give you a hint of my lesson plan, does someone care to tell me what you've learned in your past six years?"

"Professor Quirrell wasn't that bad in our first year," Padma Patil piped up.

"You're forgetting he had You-Know-Who in the back of his head," her sister, Pavarti, pointed out.

"Then there was Gilderoy Lockhart in our second year," Ernie MacMillan stated. "He lost his memory and had to be admitted to St. Mungo's."

"We had Remus Lupin in our third year," Justin Finch-Fletchley commented. "He left at the end of that year, though. It's been rumored that he was a werewolf."

"Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody taught us fourth," Dean Thomas added, "but it was really an impostor."

"I don't think we'll ever forget Umbridge," Harry interjected; several people made gagging noises at the sound of her name. "Thank god Peeves chased her off." A chorus of whoops filled the room, and Harry found himself laughing again. As if on cue, Peeves drifted through the ceiling and bowed here-and-there.

"Snape was the worst, though," Ron mumbled. A hushed silence fell upon the class as each and every student remember how Severus Snape had acquired his dream job at Hogwarts.

After a minute, Hellbourne looked around. "What was wrong with him and the Umbridge woman?" he asked quietly.

"Umbridge was from the Ministry," Seamus replied. "It was when the Ministry was saying that Harry and Professor Dumbledore were lying about You-Know-Who's return. She told us they were lying and eventually replaced Professor Dumbledore for a little bit as headmistress."

Hellbourne nodded in acknowledgement. "I heard about your previous headmaster and I send all of you my condolences. I also heard Snape had something to do with Dumbledore's death."

No one spoke. Harry felt himself getting riled at how casually Hellbourne had uttered that last sentence. The wounds were still raw in everyone and to have him say something like that so casually… His anger rose. "Snape killed him," Harry muttered. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry had spoken, but when Harry looked up to glare at Hellbourne, he was surprised to see the professor sending him a sympathetic look, mouthing, "I guessed so."

Changing the mood, Hellbourne turned back to the blackboard and wiped it clean, writing down the names of the three Unforgivable Curses: the Avada Kedavra, the Cruciartus, and the Imperious curses. Harry's jaw clenched. It seemed like a repeat of their fourth year when Barty Crouch, Jr. had used Polyjuice potion to pose as Moody, performing all three curses right there in the classroom. Harry looked across the room and saw Hermione's hand shoot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Hellbourne said without turning around.

Slightly startled, Hermione carried on with her observation. "I thought you might like to know that we studied the Unforgivable Curses already," she choked.

"I heard that, as well. But none of you have performed them, have you?" A gasp spread throughout the class and he finally lowered his wand. He faced the class as if he had said nothing wrong. "I know at least one of you has tried performing the Cruciartus, but none of you knows how to properly defend yourself with these, do you?"

Now it was Harry's turn to gulp as a lump gathered in his throat. How did he know he had tried to use the Cruciartus on Bellatrix Lestrange?

Hellbourne's green eyes scanned over the entire room as he elaborated. "By the end of this year, each and every one of you will be able to kill a Deatheater if you happen to cross paths with one. By now you all must have seen the _Daily_ _Prophet_ at some point. Notice how it's full of defensive spells? That's because You-Know-Who is back, and at the persuasion of myself, the headmistress, and the rest of the faculty, the Ministry of Magic has permitted you young ones to learn these curses. So be prepared, because even if it's the only thing you learn this year, you _will_ learn it."

--------------------------------------------- - 3

By the end of their first class with Professor Hellbourne, Harry felt sick to his stomach. Well, at least he might be able to properly kill Bellatrix next time.

He grabbed his bag and shook Ron's sleeping cluricaun off of it as he gathered his books. Everyone shuffled out of the room to lunch and Ron waited for him at the door as he made sure he had all of his notes –well, what _would've_ been notes, if he hadn't felt like scribbling all over the margins. He had just turned on his heel to leave when Professor Hellbourne called him back.

"Harry? May I talk to you before you go?"

_No, you may not,_ Harry thought, but he bit his tongue and gestured for Ron to go eat without him, that he would catch up later. The Boy-Who-Lived turned around and walked back to his desk. "You wanted to say something, professor?" _It had better be "sorry"…_

"Don't sit down at your desk, Mr. Potter. Please come here." He waved his wand and conjured a chair, just like Harry had seen Dumbledore so many times before… After sitting down and placing his bag carefully on the ground by his feet, Professor Hellbourne leaned forward, his green eyes bright. "So… You're the one!"

Harry was taken aback. "The one what, sir?"

Hellbourne smiled. "I suppose no one mentioned me to you, then? No, I guess not." He did not explain himself, but just brushed back the curls from the undamaged side of his face. "You're the one who survived him. You get this all the time, don't you?"

Harry meekly nodded. "I dunno if I'm used to it yet, though…"

The professor shook his head sending the ringlets behind his ear loose. "I just think I'm more excited to meet you since I've heard so much about you."

"Heard, sir?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't tell you. I'm an Auror friend of Remus, Moody, and Tonks."

Harry felt happy once again at the sound of his friends' names. "You've been in contact with them?"

"Yes. How else do you think we could get the Ministry to agree to let me teach you kids how to use the Unforgivable Curses? Much…let's say, "persuasion" from Moody and Tonks was what really convinced the Minister to consent. How have you been, my boy? They told me you had a dear friend fall through the veil a while ago."

Again, Harry's temper rose. "Really, I'm fine. Lupin told me to accept that Sirius was…so I did."

"But he isn't."

Everything –all the sounds of the castle, colors of the room, and reassurances from Lupin- melted away. Luna's voice drifted to him, saying that her mum had fallen through the veil, too, and that she believed she was still alive. Harry remembered all of the times he had shared with his godfather and felt some of his senses come back to him. It was easy to believe Luna because she had been right about the thestrals and- Harry's mind went blank. He just realized Luna had been wrong. She said that she had seen her mum die, that that's why she could see the thestrals. Harry wanted to crawl into a hole right about now.

Hellbourne, realizing Harry's agony, frowned. "Go on and get some food into your system, Harry. I'll let those three know you're all right. If you want to finish this conversation, come back here Thursday after supper. There's a story I'd like to share with you."

Harry numbly nodded and left Hellbourne's classroom, his mind reeling while all traces of hope disappeared. He didn't even realize he had walked into the wall outside of the Great Hall until he fell back onto the ground.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

He looked up as Ginny pushed his glasses back over his nose. She was looking at him, deeply concerned, but visibly trying to hide it.

"I'm fine, just fine." He stood up with her help and slung his bag back onto his shoulder. "If you see Ron or Hermione, tell them I've gone to bed already, will you?"

Ginny nodded, but her brow was still furrowed. "Harry, are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?"

Harry took a step forward and felt wobbly. He needed to straighten himself up. He looked at Ginny again, who was closer to him this time.

"Harry, you're really scaring me this time. I'm really worried. I haven't seen you like this before. I-" She stopped short as Harry just leaned his head against hers. His mind cleared itself within the minute, but he found himself not wanting to move. Hermione had been right; he should've just gone to see Ginny. He shouldn't force himself out of his relationship like this.

After about five minutes had passed, Ginny spoke up again. "Harry, are you okay?"

He moved away from her and cracked a smile. "Better," he commented. "Sorry if I scared you. You'd better eat lunch."

"I already ate. Do you mind if I walk you back to the dormitories?" The look in her blue eyes was pleading with him to let her, so he gave in.

They walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence, but Harry had let Ginny hold his hand when she had reached for it. She gave the fat lady the password and Harry felt himself lightening up at the sound of "_Weasley is our King_". The two stepped into the empty Common Room and Harry felt real grogginess clawing at him now. He turned to Ginny and was surprised by a kiss. Her hand left his and touched his cheek. "Good night, Harry," she whispered, and she scurried out the portrait hole back to classes.

Harry went in the opposite direction up to his bed and nearly collapsed on his bed. He hoped his other teachers wouldn't bug him about being absent. He really just needed to rest a bit. _If I wake up for at least one more class… I doubt it. I'll just play sick for the rest of the day._ The wizard changed into his pajamas and fell against his pillow, only to be absorbed into another abnormal dream.

----------------------------------- - 3

**mew-tsubaki here. I really like Hellbourne and I hope you do, too. Please stay with the story as I bring you chapter five!**

**Thanx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	5. Figment of the Imagination

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 5: Figment of the Imagination**

"I think he's asleep now," Sirius told the others.

Roxane looked confused. "But it's not time for them to go to bed now, is it? It doesn't seem like so long ago that you tried contacting Harry. Maybe just a few hours ago."

"Maybe 'e's sick," Patrick observed.

"Maybe he's with a girl," Lucille giggled.

Sirius raised one eyebrow as he looked at the two ghosts. "Sick if he's feigning and with a girl –I doubt it. Although, I heard from Fred and George that Ginny did like him…"

"Get on with the dream-invading!" Roxane told him.

He sighed. "For the last time, it's not dream-invading! I'm just wishing to talk to Harry, to let him know I'm alive that way he can wish me back. I don't even know if _I'm_ dreaming when I'm contacting him!"

"Well, you won't know if you don't try," Roxane retorted.

"God, you're an impatient woman," he muttered under his breath as the others huddled around him and his closed his eyes. He pictured the void around him and urged Harry to see it, as well. _Please, Harry, listen to me, know that I'm alive,_ Sirius willed his godson. _Harry, if you can, just wish that I was back. I will come back to you, Harry. Please wish me back. Please… Wish…_

----------------------------------------- - 3

Sirius awoke when Roxane brushed his hair out of his face with the tip of her wand. "I wondered when you'd wake," she said in her dreamy voice.

He sat up with a great headache and groaned. "How long have I been out?"

Roxane smiled weakly. "A while. I tried contacting Luna a little bit ago. I think I may have gotten through," she said triumphantly.

"How so?"

"I don't know, but she's my daughter, I'm sure she understood why she was suddenly dreaming about me." Roxane tossed her brunette hair back. "So… now what?"

Sirius looked out into the darkness in front of him. "Now…we wait."

------------------------------------------ - 3

Harry kept his latest dream to himself that day, even when Ron and Hermione tried (separately) to pry it out of him. He wasn't sure if they would like the idea of him dreaming about Sirius very much. Seeing as how insistent Lupin, one of Sirius's best friends, had been that he was dead, Harry was sure no one else would believe him either. But he had to find out what Luna wasn't really telling him…

It had come to his attention that her story (for once) didn't add up. Luna could see the thestrals –okay, she saw someone die. Luna said her mom was dead –okay, she was the one Luna had seen die. Luna believed that her mother was still alive beyond the veil –that's not okay. If Luna's mother was still alive, then she shouldn't have been able to see the thestrals. Unless –and this was the only way Harry could see it happening- Luna had left out something important.

Trying to keep his thoughts straight proved tough with all of his classes giving him the run-around. One teacher wanted this, another wanted that, have this project in by Friday or you can kiss your broomstick good-bye. Harry didn't like the last threat at all, but it didn't matter much. The only people left on the Gryffindor Quidditch team were Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and he knew they needed to hold tryouts for the team soon. Also, Ron and Ginny were bugging him about the captain's position. Ron was too scared to be captain himself; he was all for Harry as captain. Ginny thought Harry would need a break for once so Ron should be captain. Harry still hadn't decided yet, but he was leaning towards Ron's idea. If things got bad and Ron started acting like he had when he first joined the team, then Harry wouldn't have to worry about running the team into the ground himself. How hard his head throbbed…

Wednesday came and passed without much notice, and it wasn't until Transfiguration that Harry realized with a jolt that he was supposed to meet with Hellbourne after supper that evening.

McGonagall had reproached him for his disturbance. "Do you need a breather, Potter?" she had asked.

Red, Harry humbly shook his head as the class chattered about him. "N-No, professor."

The bell rang and Harry dashed into the Great Hall without waiting for either Ron of Hermione. As much as Harry dreaded the thought of bringing up Sirius again, he still wolfed down his food. Grabbing his bag and books, he made his way back out of the Great Hall, ignoring the throng of students who were trying to push him back. His mind was lingering on ideas of how and when best to approach Luna, but everything faded as his hand closed around the cool metal of the doorknob and he cracked Professor Hellbourne's door open. "Professor," he started, "I-" But he paused. Hellbourne was obviously talking to someone, but he could barely be heard. Harry wished that he had accepted Fred and George's gift of a pair of Extendable Ears; Hellbourne was speaking in frantic undertones and Harry didn't know what to think of the bits he heard.

Someone's soft yet stern, reassuring voice spoke. "Now is the perfect time, Garrid. We can't overcome them anymore. They're just regrouping now." The male's voice sounded familiar…

Professor Hellbourne paused. "I don't know. Look, give me some more time with him. At least let me help him realize there _is_ some hope for his godfather. Maybe he'll take the loss of everyone else easier that way."

"All right, but you have barely three months to do it. Hopeful or not, Harry'll fight. Oh, damn. Look, I've got to go. Contact me if you have any problems or if something comes up. Whatever you do, don't let him find out what's really going on. I'll talk to you soon." And with that, Harry could tell that Hellbourne was alone again.

He did not know what to think. Harry felt his insides churning once more. What was going on?

---------------------------------- - 3

It had been two weeks since that Thursday, and the only contact Harry had had with Professor Hellbourne had been during class. Harry found it odd that Hellbourne did not approach him about their meeting; it was too convenient to say that Hellbourne had forgotten as well, but Harry knew that that was also a possibility.

His brain was coming up with reasons left and right. Hellbourne was up to something and it involved him –that much he knew to be true. But what? The first (and main) idea that came to mind was that Hellbourne was a Deatheater. It made sense to Harry, seeing as how Snape was one, too. The dialogue made sense that way, as well. The voice was obviously worried about the Order of the Phoenix and any other good witches and wizards that were going to overthrow the Deatheaters and Voldemort.

The part that scared Harry the most was the mentioning of everyone disappearing. He was a stone statue around his friends and favorite teachers now. He hoped that Hellbourne wouldn't compile a list with all of his loved ones so the Deatheaters could kill them. And raising his hope for Sirius… Harry was sure not to believe anything Hellbourne said anymore, except in class. But what bugged Harry was how casual the professor was around everyone. Everyone liked him, including the teachers; Harry dreaded a repeat of Snape where no one believed him that Snape was evil.

As Harry lingered on the subject of Snape, all his mind's eye could see was the streak of green light spring from the tip of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore in the chest. Dumbledore's silvery hair drifted in the cool night air again, and Harry watched –frozen by the headmaster's own spell- as his body fell, limp and immobile as a rag doll. The torment of following the professor's orders even if it meant after his death was eating away at Harry so much that Harry himself could not eat. Again, he asked himself that brutal question:

What was he doing here at Hogwarts?

The inquiry had run through his mind the second he had set foot outside the Dursleys' home this past summer. Where else could go? Now that he had come-of-age, no place provided a safe haven for him. Harry was quite aware of this, seeing as how Dumbledore had just about beaten it into his head that his mother's love kept the Dursleys' house safe for him until he turned seventeen and became a real wizard. Harry had spent every day of the summer thinking if going back to Hogwarts was a good idea or not. Eventually, though, when a letter had come saying that the school would reopen accompanied by a list of his schoolbooks (one title being _Magical Beasts & Where to Find Them, Grade 7_ since he, Ron, and Hermione had felt so bad about not taking Hagrid's class last year), Harry just accepted it and sent the Weasleys a letter through Arabella Figg, his squib neighbor. Within the next day, the Weasleys had arrived by a muggle car (to which Mr. Weasley exclaimed much delight) and collected Harry and all the belongings he had ever owned. It was with a very carefree conscience that Harry boarded the car, but when he met Aunt Petunia's eyes, he couldn't help but feel somewhat sick inside, considering that he was finally cutting off all ties to his mother's sister's family. As horrible as they had been, they _were_ related to his mother, and Harry took some comfort in the fact that he knew someone so closely related to her.

He had just closed the door to the car when he gazed out the window and saw the Dursleys at the window nearest their door. _Probably wanted to see the last of me,_ Harry thought bitterly as he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley's furious sneers worthy of Lucius Malfoy. It was only when he caught a last, split-second glance at his aunt that Harry actually felt guilty. Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw Aunt Petunia's tear-blotched, shameful face. The car drove further into the city's system of streets until the light disappeared and Harry knew they were traveling in an underground tunnel. All this time, he wondered if maybe Petunia had loved Lily after all, and maybe in turn Harry himself. But when the Burrow came into view –the place where Harry would spend the rest of his vacation until Hogwarts –he simply pushed all what-ifs to the back of his mind and locked up everything Dursley in one tiny dark corner of his mind. He was free of their reign; now was when he would finally live.

And so it was with the answer that Hogwarts was his home that Harry had managed to relax his tense muscles and lower his anxiety. The Dursleys were the least of his worries now.

---------------------------------- - 3

With a heavy heart, Harry finally told Ron about his dreams of Sirius. Ron's response: nothing much, really.

"Ron?"

The redhead closed his mouth. "Now… Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but…do you think you could be, you know…a bit mental?"

Harry's blood boiled. "Oh, yes, Ron, I wanted to tell you this story so they'd lock me up in the Insanity ward at St. Mungo's," he snapped sarcastically. "Of course I'm not mental!"

"But it _is_ possible that your mind is letting you dream what you want to dream," stated Hermione.

"Blimey!!!" exclaimed Ron as both he and Harry jumped. "How the bloody he-"

But Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth. She met Harry's eyes. "Don't make more out of this, Harry; you're just getting your hopes up. Your heart is just letting you see what you want to see." Hermione spoke gravely this time: "Sirius is-"

"Don't you dare say it, Hermione!!" Harry hissed at her.

"Sirius-" she started again.

"_NO! No, no, no, no, no!!_"

"-is-"

"It's not true and you know it, Hermione!!"

"-dead."

The word seemed like it had just dropped a terrible silence over the trio. Each was breathing heavily: Harry, with his hands over his ears and eyes wide with horror; Hermione, nostrils flared, brow furrowed, ready to pounce on any other protests Harry had like she was a dragon and he had just pissed her off to some length; and Ron, whose glances darted quickly back and forth from best friend to best friend, hoping he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"Look," Harry finally choked in the quiet of the dormitory, "every time I've dreamed about him, it's _always_ been something different." He turned and faced both of them, determined. "Sirius is alive. I can feel it."

It was a long while before Hermione spoke. "And how long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since the first week of school."

Hermione gnawed on her thumbnail as she was calculating. "A month now. That's quite a while, especially if none of them have been the same… What do you suppose we do?"

"Well…," Harry began. He wasn't really sure what to do, but maybe they could… "You see, the only thing Sirius repeats in every dream is that I should wish with all of my will for him to come back –and then he will. Maybe we should all wish?"

Ron's forehead creased in doubt, but he nodded. "We should try whatever."

"For how long, do you think?" Hermione asked stupidly.

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Until he comes back, of course!" he retorted. He could feel his anger rising again. Remnants of Hellbourne's conversation with the stranger were floating to the front of his mind. "Three months," Harry mumbled nearly completely incoherently. His green eyes gazed out of the foggy window. "At the end of three months, you can stop wishing."

"Three months? Why just three months?" Ron inquired.

"Because," Harry said, moving towards the window to watch the first snowflake fall, "by then we might be dead." He didn't have to turn around to know that Hermione and Ron were shocked; he heard Ron clench his fists and Hermione gasp. But he couldn't tell them about Hellbourne yet. Sirius was priority one, and Harry needed to talk to Luna first. Otherwise, Harry could give up right now. His godfather was alive, he felt it. Sirius was in no way a figment of the imagination.

------------------------------ - 3

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I want to hear from any readers!! Even if there's only one of you, I want to hear!! I want to hear if you like it, want me to tweak it, or just want to say hi!!**

**BTW: I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, but I forgot that Sirius had been hit by Stupefy, not an Unforgivable curse. So sorry, Charlie. ;) Also, I'm sorry if things are confusing right now, but a lot of things will be answered in chapter six, so PLEASE KEEP READING!!!**

**Thankx and lots of love!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	6. Lovely Gray Depths of the Heart

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

**NOTE: New character being named –Edmund Lovegood, Luna's da and Roxane's husband. I don't know if J.K. ever gave Mr. Lovegood a first name, but I needed something. Please tell me if I'm right or wrong in a review. Thank you!**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 6: Lovely Gray Depths and the Heart**

Roxane awoke with a tattered bluish-black robe covering her like a blanket. She sat up in a slight daze, rubbing her left eye as she surveyed the area.

"So you're awake."

A light flickered on and Roxane locked eyes with Sirius's gray ones. "You were still out when I stopped, so I let you rest a little longer. How are you feeling?"

The brunette stretched. "Better. I didn't realize contacting them would take so much energy, though. Do you think you've had any luck?"

Sirius shrugged. "Won't know until we're out of here."

"'We'?"

"It's not like Luna wouldn't listen to her dreams, especially if they were telling her that she could bring her mother back." When Roxane glared at him, he elaborated. "No offense, but if she believes in everything her father writes…"

Sirius studied Roxane. She looked exasperated. "That's what you take when you love someone. All the bad comes with the good. Not that Luna's bad, but even if I don't believe all that she and her father do, I still love them." She looked into Sirius's eyes again. "Surely you must understand?"

It was a moment before he answered. "I guess so… With Harry, he has tantrums sometimes, but when he's smiling-" Sirius smiled himself. "It makes my heart so happy. I'm glad that we have each other. Neither of us have any family, so we have just each other. I suppose I felt the same about Lily and James –and Remus."

"Who's Remus?"

"Remus Lupin is one of my best friends, as were Harry's father, James, and later on Harry's mum, Lily." Sirius was quiet again. He swished his lit wand around in quick patterns, performing a little light show to entertain them. Roxane could've sworn she saw despair creep into his expression, but Sirius suddenly brightened. "So tell me more about your family."

Roxane found the change in topic so abrupt, she was silent for a minute before she could gather her thoughts. "Well, where to start… I met Luna's father, Edmund, years ago." The brunette bashfully dropped her head and brushed back several pieces of hair behind her right ear. "We really hit it off. He was such a gentleman, and I liked that about him. Later on, we married and soon had Luna. She is our pride and joy, and I love her very much. Only Edmund-" Roxane stopped. Her eyes were frozen open like a deer with lights in its eyes. "N-never mind."

"What? Is something wrong?" Sirius moved towards her, but she hung her head and leaned away from him. "…Roxane, are you all right?"

Roxane peeked at him, but quickly hid her eyes once more. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She left it at that, but Sirius was perturbed. A pretty little face such as hers shouldn't be creased with worry-lines…

------------------------------ - 3

"No way."

"Ron, I really don't have the time anymore, so…" Harry struggled to find the right words.

The redhead merely shook his head, his shock of flaming hair swinging vigorously from side to side. "You and I have the same schedules, mate. We have the same amount of free time. Besides, my "no way" was meant as an exclamation, Harry." Ron halted in the middle of the hallway, forcing Harry to stop as well and look back at Ron. "I mean –Quidditch captain," Ron continued, marveling at the idea. "…Bloody hell, Harry…"

"So…that's a yes?"

Ron's eyebrows went up. "What do you think?"

Harry smirked. "You're right. Ginny would make a much better captain." They both laughed as Ron punched Harry in the arm.

"You're a bloody git, mate."

"So what's all this banter about me?" Ginny's shock of red hair came in-between their faces and both boys jolted. She turned her eyes toward Ron. "Spreading bad stories about me? Or…" –turning her eyes to Harry- "are you divulging in your naughty dreams about me, for which Ron was going to beat you up after he was done being sick after hearing the like?"

"I-" Ron blinked. "Wait. What?"

Harry hastily swiveled his head away from the two to hide his blush. "Nothing, Ron."

The redhead blinked again. "What? I didn't understand her. What'd she say?"

Ginny snickered as Harry remained crimson. _She just shows up at one of the most uncomfortable times,_ Harry thought as they passed other bustling students striding down the hall.

_But it feels good to see her face,_ a voice inside him spoke up.

_But I have to focus on the matter-at-hand,_ Harry retorted to himself, _which is Sirius. And in order to figure out more about the Sirius situation, I need to have that little chat with Luna._ He grunted unconsciously at the thought of the terrible interrogation and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Ginny asked. He looked past her at Ron, who was fumbling with his cluricaun again. She followed his gaze. "Just tell me, you dolt."

"How's Luna doing?"

The question was so abstract Ginny took a few seconds before she answered. Hesitantly, she replied. "She's fine. Why do you ask?" Ginny's eyebrow was quirked with interest.

"I was just wondering. I mean, we only saw her on the train here and haven't really seen her since."

"And you're worried about her only a month later?"

Harry felt discomforted again… "I wanted to talk to her…," he mumbled. He glanced at Ginny and saw that she looked rather annoyed. He glanced away again, exasperated. "What?"

"Nothing," she stated icily. "Anyway, Luna's been busy herself. She and Neville have been hanging out together more lately and she's been babysitting Trevor, too, so it's no wonder you haven't seen much of her." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although, she has seemed a little… I don't know. Scared, maybe? Yeah, I think that would be the easiest way to describe her right now. Luna's been like that since the beginning of the school year, as I recall." The redhead's blue eyes were filled with worry as Harry looked through them. "I think she's been clinging to Neville, too, because she won't go anywhere without him. I don't know what to do, Harry. She's my friend and I want to help her, but I don't want to hurt her either."

Harry realized that Ginny was trembling, and he instinctively hugged her to him. "I'm sure Luna will open up when she feels she needs to, Ginny." He held her at arms-length by her shoulders. "Don't forget that she's our friend, too," he continued, and they both looked at Ron and his cluricaun just as Hermione was coming down the hallway to hit him over the head with her bag; they winced. "Anyway, the point is that we just have to wait. I do wonder what's bugging her so badly, though…"

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said through her hair as she squeezed another hug out of Harry. "I'll see you later." She dashed off as Hermione and Ron approached Harry and the trio entered Professor Anomaly's room.

"I see you took my advice, Harry," Hermione commented with a wicked smile. "It's hard to set a good thing aside, especially when it's love."

"I know," Harry stated. "Just take a look at Ron's cluricaun. It loves him with all of its heart." He and Hermione laughed as Ron bit back a retort. It's hard to speak when you have a creature trying to climb into your mouth, you know.

The trio sat down at a table somewhere in the back, near Neville, Seamus, Dean, the latter two who were talking about their "_gorgeous_ Potions professor". Harry nudged Hermione. "What?" she whispered.

"So Ron hasn't done anything bad today?" he asked in undertones.

The genius's golden hair fell around either side of her face as she leaned closer to Harry. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really angry at Ron."

Harry was silent for a minute, then he smiled. "You're jealous of the cluricaun, aren't you?" Hermione's red face sufficed as an answer. "I thought so. You kept on glaring at Ron, but then I realized you were glaring at something on top of his head." Harry looked at his best friend over the top of his glasses. "I highly doubted you disliked his hair, Hermione."

"Shut up, will you?!" she hissed. "Just look at that repulsive little thing, sitting atop his head like it owns the world!"

"Or just Ron."

"I do not get jealous, Harold James Potter!!" Hermione uttered under her breath at him. With that, she turned away and flipped through her text with a vengeance.

Ron poked him in the back. "What'd _you_ do?" he asked.

Harry, annoyed of their game of cat-and-mouse, grumbled. "How about you talk to her for once?" he suggested, placing Ron between the two of them. "Just do me a favor and try not to say anything stupid."

"Harry, wait…" Ron's voice trailed off as Harry slipped away from their table and took a seat next to Neville; Dean and Seamus didn't notice. Harry glanced at the head of the classroom where Professor Anomaly was lecturing on the Alchemic Theories, checked that she was looking his way, and faced Neville, who had just noticed he was there.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville said enthusiastically.

"Shh, Neville!!" Harry whispered. He looked at Anomaly again, but she was still absorbed in her subject, as were Dean and Seamus (okay, maybe not the subject…). He turned back to Neville. "How's Luna doing?"

Neville blinked. "Luna's…okay. It's not really my business to say, Harry."

"I heard that she's been clinging to you, kind of scared. Is she all right?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but that's Luna's business. If you want to know something, then talk to her yourself." After a moment's thought, Harry noticed Neville was suddenly defensive. "Actually, I think it's best if she's left alone right now."

"Except when she's with you?"

"No, Harry! Please! She really doesn't want to talk to anyone!!"

"Not even Ginny?" Harry realized that Neville absolutely knew something. "I think we need to get to the bottom of this."

"I won't."

Now it was Harry's turn to blink from confusion. "Won't what?"

Neville's brow furrowed as he looked Harry in the eye. "I won't help you get to the bottom of this, Harry. She's been really shaken up since the beginning of this year and she's been leaning on me, yes, but she doesn't want anyone prying her right now, so I'm gonna stand up for her."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Fine. But tell Luna to meet me outside the Room of Requirement after dinner then, will you?"

"I won't force her."

"You don't have to force her!!" Harry hissed. "She can come of her own damn will!! Just let her know that I need to chat with her. The sooner, the better, got it?"

Neville was silent for several minutes, and Harry wondered if Neville had forgotten he was there. "Can I come, too?"

"I honestly don't care, Neville," Harry said, switching back to his own table where Ron and Hermione were rapidly scribbling down Anomaly's notes. Harry opened his notebook and had just copied down the first statement when the bell rang. The trio gathered their things and left for the Gryffindor Common Room for their free period before dinner. When they entered, the few second and third years there were chased out by Ron and Hermione, who knew they had no free periods. Harry settled in a chair near the window and gazed out, anticipating the first trip into Hogsmead only a few weeks away. Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch near the window but also near the crackling fire. Harry could hear them talking and laughing over things the other said. Couldn't they see he wasn't in the mood for their cheeriness? His blood was boiling as Hellbourne and Sirius came flooding back into his mind, as did Ginny's suspiciousness, and Neville's forthrightness. Harry heard Hermione laugh again and Ron started to say something else when he turned around. "Can't you just be quiet for one full bloody minute?!" he shouted at them.

Hermione and Ron's smiles faded. "We were just enjoying ourselves, mate," Ron stated innocently.

"Enjoy yourselves somewhere else, then! And while you're at it, tell Hermione how you really feel for once!!" Ron looked like he was going to choke on Harry's words, but Hermione's expression was no better. "The same goes for you!" Harry spat at her. "Instead of waiting on him to say something, ask him out yourself, for fuck's sake!!!" He grabbed his bag and stalked up to the dormitories, not stopping to catch their horrified faces. Once next to his bed, he flung his books onto the comforter and looked at his other belongings. They suddenly seemed to be mocking him, sitting there, innocent of all of his actions, just being unlucky to have "Harry Potter" or "H.P." scribbled on them somewhere. He flung them to the ground: his stack of Chocolate Frog cards, Hedwig's cage, years of Christmas presents from the Weasleys –including all of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted sweaters. When he finally cooled down a bit, he sank into the welcoming plush of his bed and felt so stupid. He was wishing for Sirius so hard, but he still hadn't come back. Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione were wishing like he asked them to a week ago. He felt so desperate, trying to save his godfather, but needing him there just to help him get through the day.

Harry reached into his bags and pulled out his homework. There was an essay due in Transfiguration and Charms each, and Harry knew he'd have to face Ron or Hermione to get the Alchemic Theories from Potions. He started his first essay as his stomach grew tighter with anticipation of the meeting with Luna. Everything might be figured out that night…

------------------------------------- - 3

"AH!" Sirius drew in his breath as pain hit his chest. He squinted his eyes shut as another wave of hurt knocked the wind out of him. He panted and felt a drop of sweat crawl down the side of his face.

"Wot's this?" Patrick asked. "You aren't 'aving a 'eart attack, are you?"

"Sirius!!" Roxane knelt by his side. "Are you all right?! Where does it hurt?"

The wizard grasped Roxane's robed arm for support. "I think… I think we'll know when they're wishing hard enough." He felt the witch's grip loosen. "I'll be fine, though." He saw Roxane's blue eyes stare him through and followed her gaze.

"I'm not so sure about that," she mumbled. She was right. Sirius looked to his left, where she was looking. His left shoulder was fading.

Sirius cracked a smile. "So I'm going back to Harry. That's great! Soon you'll be back with Luna!!"

Roxane paid him no attention as he talked with Patrick and Lucille, who had just materialized. _What if he's not returning?_ Roxane thought ominously. _What if he's disappearing for good?_

_I don't want him to disappear._

----------------------------------- - 3

**Wow! What a chapter!! Please let me know if I have readers! Three reviews would get me to chapter seven! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, thankx to those who are reading, even if you're not reviewing.**

**Thankx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	7. Silence is Golden, Truth, Platinum

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), Edmund Lovegood (Luna's da), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 7: Silence is Golden, But the Truth is Like Platinum**

Eventually, Harry rolled out of bed and stomped down to dinner. On his way out of the Common Room, he guiltily noticed that his friends had left a long while ago: not only was the fire dying down, but the couch where they had been sitting was ice cold. He wondered if they would talk to him at dinner. _Probably not_, Harry thought as he was caught in the normal flow of traffic going towards the Great Hall. _I definitely crossed the line this time._

As Harry expected, no one sat with him at dinner. Seamus and Dean were arguing about something, Neville was at the far end of the table, and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. _Figures,_ Harry thought. With Ron and Hermione's prefect duties, they were most likely thrilled that they didn't have to be at dinner like him. Harry looked down into his cup of water and grimaced at the scarred face staring back at him. How he wished he could just set the whole world right… Then again, if the world were perfect, it'd probably be too perfect, and things would turn out wrong anyway. The Boy-Who-Lived pondered this for a moment while twirling his fork on his fingers. Finally he decided that he was done, and he made his way to the Room of Requirement.

--------------------------------------------- - 3

It wasn't surprising to see both Luna and Neville standing outside the former Dumbledore's Army headquarters, but Harry –now that he saw her- did find it discomforting that Luna looked so tired and scared. "Hi, Neville, Luna," Harry said by way of greeting.

Luna's violently blue eyes flashed his way and she said nothing. Neville likewise glanced at Harry, but mumbled a quick "hey". The three stood awkwardly in the hall for a minute before Harry concentrated on the room.

Concentrating his entire mind on the thought, Harry stared at the wall leading to the Room of Requirement. _I need a place for the three of us to privately talk, I need a place-_ Before Harry could finish his demand a second time, the door to the room materialized, and Harry felt somewhat relieved. At least something had gone right today.

He grasped the doorknob and let Neville and Luna in first. The Room of Requirement was presenting itself rather humbly this time: a fireplace stood in the middle of one wall with a single cushioned chair and a couch in front of it. Between the two olive-colored pieces of furniture was an ornate table, decorated with the school emblem and offering a small assortment of munchies: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, mini Chocolate Frogs, and one other item Harry didn't recognize. He grasped a Chocolate Frog and planted himself in the single chair.

Neville and Luna sat opposite Harry in the couch, carefully sitting themselves down and preparing for whatever Harry was going to say. The fire cracked and sizzled as Harry gazed at it, and he realized they were waiting for him to speak. He bit back a sigh and turned to Luna. "Did your mum really die by one of her own experimental spells?"

Neville looked appalled at Harry's question, but Luna seemed to grasp something. "Y-yes."

"But you can see the thestrals," Harry continued.

"So? We all know that you had to see someone die in order to see a thestral." Luna's voice was unwavering, but Harry saw something flicker in her eyes: uncertainty. "Get to the point, please, Harry."

Harry's stomach clenched and unclenched at the thought of Sirius again. "Luna, do you remember what you told me at the end of my fifth year, while everyone was eating and you were searching for your things? You told me that even though you saw your mum die, you still believed she was alive, behind the veil." He paused. "You could hear the voices, too."

Luna's tone kept its dream-like quality. "It's not unlike someone to believe that a dead relative is hopefully still alive."

"But that's the thing. You believe she's still alive. So do I, and Sirius is alive, too."

"Harry," Neville cut in, "we all know Sirius fell behind the veil. Sirius can't be alive-"

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS BEYOND THE VEIL!!" Harry roared at him. He calmed down before getting back on track. "Tell me exactly how you saw your mother die, Luna."

The blonde's hands gripped the pleats in her skirt, wrinkling the thick material. "My mother was studying to be an Auror," Luna choked. Neville stopped himself from saying anything as he and Harry listened intently. "She was a mother first, so she decided that she would try to be an Auror later on in life. One day she took me to the Ministry of Magic with her. Back then, house-elves were revolting in the name of You-Know-Who and were trying to scare or kill the Ministry members off. My mother took me with her the day that house-elves invaded the Ministry. She was scouting the area in and around the Department of Mysteries when she shot one of her spells off and it bounced back and hit her. Then she stumbled backwards, dead."

"Did you hear her body hit the ground?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Did you see her dead body at all?" he pushed.

Again, Luna shook her head.

"Luna, have you ever seen anyone else die?"

The question didn't seem to strike Luna as odd, but the uncertainty was obvious on her face now. Harry was starting to figure things out. "I saw my grandmother right before she died. She was tired and fell asleep and so I left her alone. Then she was said to have died in her sleep when my father and I tried to visit her the next day. I'm not sure I saw her breathing when I was last with her, but I'm not sure if she had died already right then either."

Questions filled Harry's mind and rolled off his tongue. He was so close to piecing it together now… "What room were you and your mother in, do you remember?"

"I think we were in the room full of mirrors… The veil was definitely there, though." Luna stopped to think. "What's this got to do with your godfather?"

"One last question before I answer any of yours." Harry sat up straight in the chair and looked Luna solidly in the eye. "You've been seeing your mother in your dreams, haven't you? She's been telling you to wish her back, that she's not really dead, just stuck."

Neville was aghast. "How did you know that?!" He turned to Luna. "You didn't tell me you talked to Harry!"

Luna's face was steely. "I didn't." Her eyes still held Harry's for another moment before she disrupted the silence. "How _do_ you know that, Harry?" she inquired quietly.

"Simple: Sirius has been contacting me, too." Harry waited for the shock of all the surfacing information to settle before he continued. "What may be happening is that both Sirius and your mum are in the same part of the veil. Both are still alive, and if we wish for them hard enough, they'll come back."

"Why should we believe that?" Neville countered.

"Because," Luna stated without tearing her eyes from Harry's, "that's exactly what I've been told in my dreams, too." She turned to Neville, her eyes glassy and pleading. "You'll wish for me, right? I want my mother back."

Neville still seemed flabbergasted after everything that had just happened, but he still managed to break a flustered smile for the blonde. "'Course I will. I may not be able to save my parents, but I can try and save one of yours."

"So you were just spooked from the dreams this year, Luna?" Harry interrupted. "Ginny's been really worried about you, and I think you should let her know you're all right."

Luna regained her dreamy composure and turned to Harry. "Back with Ginny, Harry? So soon? I thought you were going to focus more on Quidditch this year. I'll be commentating, of course."

At first, Harry was going to snap at her for remarking about his relationship, but then he found himself trying not to laugh at the memory of Luna running commentary last year at one of the Quidditch matches. She had been completely out-of-line and Professor McGonagall had reproached her for it, but Harry thought that McGonagall had secretly enjoyed it as much as everyone else.

The three exited the Room of Requirement, all in a much better mood than when they had arrived. Harry and Neville were heading to the Gryffindor Common Room when Luna called Neville back. "You forgot Trevor's been with my things, Neville."

Harry saw Neville crimson and smiled. "You really shouldn't be forgetting your toad so much, Mr. Longbottom," Harry teased. "I didn't think you were _that_ much forgetful. Or is it…you've been "practicing" how to court girls by trying Luna out first?"

"I'm not learning how to date girls, Harry!" Neville hissed sheepishly.

One of Harry's eyebrows quirked. "Just one, then? You're lucky to have found your number one so quickly!"

"She-" Neville stopped and made sure Luna couldn't overhear him. "She doesn't know that I like her yet, so do me a favor, Harry, and please don't say anything to her. And don't tease me, Harry!"

Harry smiled a broad grin and patted Neville's arm. "Everything's fine, Neville. Why don't you collect Trevor while you can still get into the dorm, though?" The Boy-Who-Lived didn't wait for another one of Neville's remarks, but instead pushed him towards Luna and watched as the shadows enveloped them hungrily. He turned and walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room, suddenly overwhelmed with a sluggishness that had probably just caught up with him. He climbed the stairs up to the boys' dormitories and froze when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting between his and Harry's beds, talking fervently in undertones. Harry did not know what to say to his two best friends, but it was too late. They had already seen him.

Sighing (finally he could let out the sigh he had been holding in all night), Harry went over to his bed and plopped down, eyes closed and fearing what they were going to say. When both were silent, Harry opened his mouth. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry-"

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Hermione hissed at him. "We always told you what we didn't feel comfortable telling each other, knowing that you wouldn't talk. Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed that way?" As high as Hermione's voice was going, she curiously wasn't crying –nor was she about to, either.

"I agree with 'Mione, that was a bit harsh," Ron said. He fidgeted with his robe, but he looked pleasantly content.

"Maybe we should've noticed you were in a bad mood, but-" Hermione cut off as Ron finished for her.

"We've decided you're forgiven. But we also wanted to thank you, Harry. We probably never would've said anything to the other if you hadn't gotten so angry with us. I guess what can harm you can also help you."

If Harry had been standing up, surely he would've been knocked off his feet. He had not expected this at all; their strange reactions to his admission left him with the sensation that someone had just punched him in the gut, knocking all the air out of him. After a minute, he looked up at them. "So you were talking about forgiving me when I came in?"

Hermione shook her hair, the bushel of burnt blonde strands flying everywhere. "No, I heard something a little weird today. I haven't seen much of Ginny lately, but one of the other Gryffindor sixth years said that Ginny's been paying several visits to McGonagall every week. I didn't notice it at first, but she's been disappearing more often this week. I haven't the faintest clue why."

"What's more," Ron began, "is that Ginny asked Fleur a lot about Beauxbatons over the summer. She's seems really interested in the place."

"We're thinking that Ginny may want to transfer there," Hermione stated. Her brow furrowed as she continued. "It may be because she's sick of your charades, Harry."

His heart sank. Harry couldn't believe that Ginny would really want to transfer to Beauxbatons. Was he really the cause? He didn't think Ginny was the type to do something so drastic just because he had asked her to cool off after Dumbledore's death. There must be another cause… "Why would she want to transfer now, though?" he managed. "We're almost to our third month of school."

"Better now than never," Hermione muttered. "Technically, now would be the perfect time for her. She doesn't have any exams this year and it's right before her last year here. We've barely started this school year, Harry."

Harry felt his energy drain. "You mean we're almost a third of the way done with this school year," he corrected.

"Don't fret about it, mate," Ron nervously declared. "We're only basing this on conclusions we've drawn. We may be completely wrong."

Harry looked Ron in the eye. "No offense, but I expect you to be wrong. Hermione rarely is."

Hermione looked confused. "I'm not sure if that was a complement or not…"

"Trust me, it was," Harry said as he stood. "And shouldn't you being in the girls' dormitories? It must be midnight by now."

"You should just say you need your beauty sleep, you dolt," Hermione uttered. She turned away from him and bent and kissed Ron good-night, then scurried off to her own bed.

Ron watched her leave. "Strange, isn't it? What I said earlier, about how something that can harm you can also help you?"

"Maybe," Harry answered, not paying any attention. The bloody damn top button on his pajama shirt had broken loose and rolled under his bed. He crouched down on his hands and knees and searched for it.

"It kinda applies to 'Mione, too, you know? She bites my head off all the time-"

"Uh huh," Harry remarked, shoving his wand under the bed and whispering "_Lumos!_"

"-but she helps me when I'm down, and just being around her makes me feel better a hundred-fold."

Harry grasped the button and quickly repaired his shirt. "Damn the little bugger." Suddenly, Ron launched himself at Harry. "Ow! Oh! Get off of me, you git!"

"Don't you ever call her a bugger, Harry!" Ron snarled. "Or so help me Merlin, I will kick your arse!!"

"I was talking about my button!!!" Harry shouted at him.

"Oh." Ron let him go. "Never mind. 'Night, Harry." And with that, Ron was dead asleep.

Harry looked around the room to make sure none of the others had woken up. He figured Hermione had cast a silencing charm on everyone in the room so as to not be heard. As he climbed in bed, he was scared at the thought of what Ron would do to him if he ever said anything about Hermione. Suddenly, Voldemort seemed like a walk in the park.

Sirius met Harry again in his dreams and this time, when Sirius urged him to keep on wishing, his heart was at bursting-point with joy as he told him he was wishing and Sirius said he knew. Harry was so overjoyed to be conversing with Sirius that he didn't see the woman at first. When the dream started to turn light and fade, the only thing Harry could make out was a set of violently familiar blue eyes under a forest of dark burgundy hair, and then they were gone. Sunlight poured in as Harry squinted his eyes slowly open, the warm sunbeams cascading all his face and arms and carrying welcome heat to the rest of his body. What a beautiful face the woman had… As Harry changed back into his school robes, he considered the possibility of the woman being Sirius's lover. He smiled; Sirius needed someone his own age to hang around…

------------------------------------------------- - 3

**YAY! There it is! Chapter 7 is up! I'm really pleased with how the story is turning out and I hope that everyone who is reading (even if you're not reviewing) is content, too. Please stay tuned for the rest of the story! And don't even think I'm done yet, 'cause I haven't forgotten about tying up the other loose ends. Trust me when I say this.**

**BTW: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I know of only two people that have actually read this story, and I would like to know that you guys exist, too!**

**Thankx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	8. To Hell and Back Again

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), Edmund Lovegood (Luna's da), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 8: To Hell and Back Again**

Finally, the first week of the third month of the school year had arrived, and everyone was bustling about with the excitement of that year's first trip into Hogsmeade. Students were crowding anxiously together as they left for the place, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all felt very ill. Not from the chilly weather, mind you, but from what Harry had told them Hellbourne had said: three months was all the time Harry had before he left to fight Voldemort.

"Before _we_ leave to fight Voldemort," Hermione had corrected him several times. He knew that both she and Ron wanted to join him, but he didn't want them getting hurt. Hermione wasn't saying it, but he could read in her eyes that she thought he was trying to push them –unsuccessfully- away from him like he had Ginny and he knew they were right.

Harry meandered around Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione until he felt uncomfortable around them. He turned to Ron. "Just take her out for tea or buy her something nice or even window shop with her already!" Harry whispered to him.

Ron was relieved. "Thanks, mate. I owe you one!" Both he and Hermione became exponentially cheerier as they dashed away, in a direction towards Madame Puddifoot's, Harry assumed.

The Boy-Who-Lived strolled around Hogsmeade some more, peering in the shop windows and gazing upon some interesting objects: the newest model broom, the Atomic Streamliner 3000, was displayed in the broom shop's window; another store was advertising punching Forget-Me-Nots (for the boy in your life about to break-up with you); and lastly, Harry watched a set of bewitched salt and pepper shakers duke it out for the grated cheese in a magical cooking store. Bored and barely bemused, he trudged his way back towards Hogwarts castle, but not without glimpsing something intriguing first (you had to see that coming).

Just as he was starting to leave Hogsmeade, Harry thought he saw Ginny dash off into some nearby trees. Curious –and still wondering about the Beauxbatons issue- he stealthily stalked after her. After about a minute of walking, Harry thought he had lost her, for he heard no movement before him. Then the birds' trilling beside him forced him to turn his head. There, under the beautiful backdrop of the withering green forest, Ginny sat at the foot of a large oak tree. Three robins with pretty coloring, both male and female, circled about Ginny, heartily answering bird calls of her own.

Seeing his love safe and playing with the birds gave him some energy back, but it also made his heart ache as he realized what he was giving up. Harry thought again about what might happen after his battle with Voldemort and became lost in thought…

"Spying on me, are you?"

Harry's head snapped up and Ginny locked eyes with him. All three robins had stopped chirping and were now patiently hopping around Ginny, piercing Harry with their beady little eyes. "I didn't mean to- I was heading- I haven't seen- You- I-" He felt his breath catch in his throat as he fumbled for the right words.

"It's no matter if you were, Harry," the redhead stated calmly. She stood and brushed her bottom off, taking extra caution not to step on the birds. "I don't care either way if you saw," she continued, walking toward him until he realized she was really walking out around him, "but it's of no importance. In fact," Ginny said, turning and glancing back at Harry one last time, "it's so trivial you're not even going to share it with Ron or Hermione. Wouldn't you agree?" There was a hint of a threat very thinly veiled in her voice that Harry knew not to tell the others. "Good. Well, see you, Harry." Ginny smiled and the situation virtually brightened, and then she left.

Once again, Harry felt strange about the protection issue. He didn't want to get his friends and girlfriend involved, thus killing them, but he also felt that if he left them alone that they would then be killed. The debate raged on inside Harry as he wandered the corridors about Hogwarts castle, paying no mind to the sounds about him.

"Shoo already, will you?" Professor Hellbourne's voice drifted from his office and into the empty echoing hallway and made Harry halt. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some work done?!"

Harry peaked into Hellbourne's office and had to stifle a fit of laughter. Buzzing around the young professor's head was a cream-colored butterfly, intent on grabbing Hellbourne's attention. Harry leaned forward to get a better look at the sight, but the large wood door betrayed him and creaked. Hellbourne looked up and saw Harry, the butterfly swishing out the window and fear constricting Harry's body. His first instinct was to run, but his body wouldn't move an inch; it was even hard for the wizard to breathe.

Professor Hellbourne arose from his seat behind his desk and casually approached Harry. "May I help you, Harry?" he offered with no sign of tremor in his voice.

"No, I'll just be on my way," Harry started to say, but Hellbourne cut him off.

"That's right, we never had our appointment. Well, do come in, Harry. Why don't we talk now?"

Harry wanted to say "how about never", but he involuntarily trailed Hellbourne back into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Just as before, Hellbourne conjured up a chair for Harry Dumbledore-style and Harry braced himself; he knew McGonagall would be annoyed if he killed the latest Dark Arts teacher.

"I suppose you remember where I left off?" Hellbourne began. "You're godfather isn't dead, Harry."

Harry bit his tongue from talking back to the professor. He knew that already; he knew everything already, he just wished things would happen a little faster. Harry plastered on an "eager-listener" mask and zoned out until Hellbourne was done with his little speech.

"Technically," Hellbourne finished, "it's only a theory with all the wishing and what-not, but most wizards have stated that it probably works." He smiled. "Won't know till you try, will you, Harry?"

"Sir…," Harry started. The question was bugging him again and Harry saw Hellbourne's eyes flash the violent violet before maintaining the milky green once more. "Professor, why are your eyes always changing?"

Hellbourne faltered for a split-second, but it was all the time Harry needed before he knew Hellbourne was hiding something. "Let's save that for another time, Potter," Hellbourne stated cheerily, but Harry noticed it was forced. He grudgingly allowed Hellbourne to guide him out of the room and sauntered to his bed. Today had been one of the strangest Harry had ever experienced…

--------------------------------------------- - 3

"You miss him very much, don't you?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder and feigned a smile. "Well, I can't exactly say I've missed my previous life." He turned back to gaze into the darkness.

Roxane took Sirius's right arm and joined him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and inhaled deeply. His robes had a smoky fragrance, one that displayed a history of magical battles. She looked out into the blackness just as he did and remained hushed; it was very relaxing just being by him. "You haven't really known Harry all that long, have you? Tell me about him."

A broad grin crossed Sirius's lips. "There's so much to him, but you really only need a handful of words to describe him: courageous, enduring, hot-headed, and…" Sirius actually thought about it. "I'd have to say very lonely in his point-of-view. Most of the time, the others and I just wouldn't listen to Harry. Maybe if we had, I wouldn't be here right now."

After a long while, when Roxane realized Sirius had nothing more to say, the brunette turned her face back to his shoulder and gripped his arm more tightly. She felt so relaxed, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Nothing could ruin the moment, it seemed, but all it took was one inquiry:

"Roxane, did Edmund do something to you?"

She felt like Sirius had thrown a bucket of cold water on her face. Roxane could feel him tense under her firm grip, but she couldn't answer him –her mouth was completely dry. Of course Edmund had never done anything to her; that was exactly it. But how to explain such a lack of love that Edmund had developed over the years?

The black-robed wizard turned his warm gray eyes on Roxane. "Over the small amount of time I've known you, we've shared just about everything of our lives, but you refrain from saying too much about Edmund." Sirius didn't have to imply that he was asking for the real story again. He held Roxane's gaze as he leaned his head against hers. Their breaths mingled for a moment before Roxane drew hers in.

"You wouldn't understand, Sirius," Roxane began, her voice barely a whisper. "It's that Edmund did _nothing_ to me. I felt like my role had been fulfilled: I had given him a child. But I was nothing more to him, never anything special. Our relationship had been…_too_ perfect." She paused and let the tears gather in her eyes. "I took up my training as an Auror to _do_ something, not just because I was bored, but because I hoped something would change in him. Maybe he'd be worried I was doing something so dangerous, or angry for not telling him how I felt, but all I received was a warm smile and his consent. _I didn't want that!!_" Slowly, the tears fell, taking their time as Roxane tried to push them back, but her anger was too much. She held her clenched fist to her eyes to help stop it, but she only cried harder. "_Goddammit_, why did he have to be so perfect?! _There was nothing exciting about him!!!_"

Sirius thoughtfully mulled over the question for a minute or so. "If I may…" Roxane's tear-blotched face urged him to continue. "It may have been that he didn't want you to feel horrible if he was over-protective or angry. I think he tried to give you the best possible life he could since you married him. Think about it, Roxane; he's the editor of _The Quibbler_. Who else would've married a crazy guy like him?" This actually produced a small chuckle to escape her smiling lips. "He just wanted everything to be perfect for you, but he ended up hurting you anyway. Would you forgive him?"

The redhead's grin dissolved. "I would forgive Edmund, but I don't think I would want to be with him again. I'm sure there's an equally kooky female out there for him." Roxane smiled again and Sirius felt his own heart lightening up. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Mr. Deatheater," she teased.

"Now, now –play nice. The doggie cheered you up. Doesn't that deserve a treat?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." The two laughed and Roxane settled back down next to Sirius to gaze at the obsidian setting. She listened to her heart pound in her ears before she clutched his arm more tightly. Roxane stared at his striking profile. _It does deserve a treat,_ she thought. Before her mind had even thought things out, her heart had already given her body the order to kiss Sirius's cheek. As soon as her lips had touched his skin, her conscience had caught up with her. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't-" But the look in Sirius's eyes made her stop.

She saw the look of the hunt in his feral eyes, and felt his self-restraint waning. Suddenly, his instinct took over and he was crushing his lips over hers. Her hands found their own way to his chest and she pulled him closer to her, enjoying his sweet, slightly musty scent that mixed with his sweat from the battle he had ended with a trip behind the veil. Roxane's thoughts about everything else were lost now, because she now had what she had wanted from the moment she saw him: Him. She playfully bit the tip of his tongue as his slid it into her mouth. This made him pause for air, but things were different this round: Sirius was now the prey, Roxane the predator.

Another tantalizing kiss brought Sirius back for more and he felt something inside him swelling. _Not you down south, mate._ When had he ever had such…_sparks_ with a woman? And how come he couldn't have met her before Edmund had? But that didn't matter right now. Roxane was his –and forever would be if they never escaped their hell. But maybe Hell wasn't as bad as one thought (with the right company)…

And then things were light. Funny, it looked like the Gryffindor Common Room. And that looked like the fireplace, and the coffee table, and the chairs and couches with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna in them. Realization struck and then: "BLOODY 'ELL, HARRY!!! COULD YOU HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME?!!!"

"Oops."

----------------------------------------------- -

**COOL! 8's done! Didjya read it ? Thoroughly?! Anyway, I hope you liked it (and even if you didn't, still review!) On Ginny: there's a reason for the commotion about her, so keep reading. On Sirius and Roxane: I already had their love planned out, so it was easy to right them getting together. You don't mind how I carefully scooted Mr. Lovegood out of the picture, do you? (THEN LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW, **_**PLEASE!**_

**Stay for chapter nine, my reader(s).**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Thankx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	9. Right Here, Right Now

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), Edmund Lovegood (Luna's da), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 9: Right Here, Right Now**

"_'OOPS'?! 'OOPS' IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!!!_" Sirius's voice was louder with every word he spat.

Harry scratched his head nervously. "You might want to rearrange your robes a bit before you continue yelling at me, you know."

Sirius, reddening now, quickly did so and helped Roxane to her feet, who –during the commotion –had already made herself presentable. The black-robed wizard grimaced and surveyed the Gryffindor Common Room. Five pairs of beady little eyes stared at him expectantly. He couldn't believe this had happened! And just when things were getting good, too…

Luna stood up with the help of Neville. Her eyes were frozen open in bewilderment. "…Mum?" she choked.

Roxane was speechless herself. She stepped forward and crushed Luna in her arms with a gigantic hug. "It's been ages, my dear!!" She held Luna at arms-length and looked her up and down. "How you've grown!"

The pale blonde seemed unnerved. "It's been seven years."

That shut Roxane up. "I don't know what to say. 'Sorry' wouldn't cut it, and neither would 'I was stuck'. I can't believe how much of your life I've missed out on." Tears welled up in the redhead/brunette's eyes as she hugged her daughter again.

Sirius watched –slightly jealously –when a punch connected with his left arm. He turned and met Harry's stern glare. "Guess 'sorry' doesn't cut if for me either, does it?" Sirius asked.

Harry was trying to be angry, but Sirius could tell Harry was too happy to see him. "All this time, Lupin kept telling me you were dead. Suddenly, I discover I can save you. You show up, clearly enjoying your time behind the veil. _What's going on?_"

Sirius frowned. _Lupin seems to be sticking with the plan… Guess I should, too, considering I'm a minor dilemma._ "To tell you the truth, I don't know much myself." He looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I'm glad to see you, Harry."

"I know."

"Mum, this is Neville," Luna introduced. "And that's Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They're my friends."

Roxane's eyes were glassy. "I'm so happy! You've made _friends_!"

Luna excitedly nodded, her hair bobbing up-and-down like an overwhelmed tyke. "I even have a best friend –Ginny, Ron's sister –but she's in class right now."

Neville, who was still pale after seeing two "dead" people return, spoke up. "Not everyone's going to be in class for v-very long. W-We've got to hide them."

"You're wrong," Hermione stated. "How can we hide two full-grown adults? We have to go to McGonagall. _Now_." The genius turned and left the Common Room with Ron in tow. Luna took her mother's hand and followed, Neville taking Luna's other available hand.

Harry started to leave, but paused and looked back when Sirius hadn't moved an inch. "…Sirius?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry, I'm coming." He caught up to Harry and patted his godson's shoulder.

"Sirius… I'm scared."

"What?" He blinked. "Scared of what, Harry?"

"I'm not going to finish my seventh year. Three more weeks, and then I'm gone."

Sirius felt the color drain from his face. "What's so special about three weeks?" he choked. His voice was drying out, fearing what was coming.

"Voldemort's going to make a move then. I'm going to leave to fight him. Ron and Hermione are hoping to come with me, even though I want them to stay here." Harry's shoulders sagged. "There's too much to tell you…"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Well, all can be said after we visit Minerva."

------------------------------------------------------ - 3

"Potter, what have you and Miss Lovegood done?" was the first thing out of McGonagall's mouth when Harry and Sirius had entered the Headmistress's office.

"Nice to see you, too," Sirius remarked sarcastically.

McGonagall shook her head. "Not that I don't want to see a fellow friend back, Black, but these two didn't consider the repercussions of summoning you two back from the other side of the veil." Her eyes bore into Sirius.

"Why not save them when we can?" Harry interrupted, not even noticing McGonagall's glare.

"You don't think, Potter! There are always two sides to an argument!!" She slammed her book shut, stood, and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Give me strength…"

"Professor," Hermione mumbled, "we can't exactly send them back to the veil. What about 12 Grimmauld Place?"

McGonagall shook her head. "It's not safe anymore. Almost every secret fort seems to be crawling with Death Eaters. I couldn't guarantee their safety there, especially with Kreacher." She met eyes with both Roxane and Sirius. "You two have my protection if you remain in the castle, though, and stay in the rooms in one of the towers."

"Done and done," Sirius rushed. "I'd rather be here than live in a dank dump with a treacherous house-elf. Damn the little bugger. If I ever get my hands on him…"

"Yes, yes, Sirius," McGonagall commented. "Hermione, would you please take them to the North Tower? You should've read about it in one of the library's books."

"Oh, yes! I know the way. That was in _A History of Hogwarts: The Structure Behind the Spells_." She turned and left the office, pushing the two adults ahead of her. Ron, Neville, and Luna left, too, only to be subjected to Hermione's endless facts…

Harry alone stood before the doorway.

"If you need something, Harry, then it's best said now. I have a class to get back to. I'm still not very happy that the five of you skipped class, either."

"Professor McGonagall, do I have your permission to leave?"

"Of course you do, Harry. I told you I have a class-"

"That's…not what I meant, professor. There's really nothing left to teach me is there?"

McGonagall looked him up and down. "You're a good student, Harry, even if you are actions more than knowledge."

"Then…may I leave this year early?" Harry inquired.

The old woman looked concerned. "I would still advise you to finish this year, Harry. Why the sudden urge?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Tell me why you are so impatient!"

"Yes or no?"

Realizing she was not going to win this one, the professor nodded. "…Yes." McGonagall was seeing where Harry was getting at. "But only if you take Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley with you, Potter," she added sharply.

Now Harry started toward the exit. "Please watch your back, professor. Things and…personalities are hazy right now." He glanced over his shoulder. "I'll also avenge him, you know."

McGonagall looked at Harry with apologetic eyes. "You don't know the whole story. Despite what happened before your very eyes, I still believe Severus is on our side."

"_BUT HE KILLED HIM!!!_" Harry roared.

She maintained her composure. "There're always two sides to an argument, Harry. Now go back to class."

Harry stormed from her office and back to the Common Room to grab his bag when he stopped and looked into the hearth's fire. McGonagall's words echoed inside his head. _Fire burns everything in its path unless it's tamed,_ Harry thought. _But it also gives light and warmth…_

Upset that she had been right so far, Harry angrily stormed into Potions, trying the "McGonagall Thought" for any other object or person he saw. And you know what? So far, there _were_ two sides to every argument… :)

------------------------------------------------------- - 3

**Sorry 9 was short, but things are really starting to carry themselves now (for me, at least). Please read 10 and REVIEW! Even if Brenna from separatesisters wants to hide all my drawing supplies and hit me with the purple chickens I've been using on her because I'm not right fast enough, I **_**will**_** finish this story! OUCH! Sorry, sorry! No more purple chickens, okay?**

**Thankx to anyone who doesn't beat me up but still reads!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	10. Signs I'm Right

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), Edmund Lovegood (Luna's da), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 10: The Tell-Tale Signs That Mean I'm Right…Crap!**

_Not again…_, he thought as he turned for the seventh time that night. _I can't let myself become an emotional wreck and screw things up._ The male swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched. In the dimly moonlit room, he stared at his arms and the scarred muscles that rippled in the dark. The Dark Lord's daily training regiment had honed his skills –magical and physical –but nothing would ever heal the wounds from battles past.

The male sauntered into his bathroom and hunched over the burnished silver sink. Cool water hit his face as he then cupped some of the fluid and gulped it down. It was nice that something could actually steel his nerves, especially in a place like this…

A quick glance around the room and one saw a recently refurbished suite dressed in black and dark silver, when –in reality –it was the attic room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The male sneered as the smell leaked through the glamour; he remembered that the room had previously housed Buckbeak-known-as-Witherwings, and hippogriffs were _definitely_ smelly things.

The Dark Lord had glamoured the house to look presentable even though it was just a wreck waiting to be disassembled. The male himself had never liked faeries or their magic, but found it easy to live in a glamoured surrounding. Besides, the interior was all black; what more could he ask for?

_**Tap. Tap.**_

The male stood straight up at the sound at the door. Years ago, when he would sense the Dark Lord, fear would seize him and constrict his movement. Now, knowing his own power and the power of his allies, he gazed uninterestedly at his reflection in the mirror. He was not the frightened child he had once been, and he would never return to that state. With the plan almost completely fulfilled, he had no reason to be scared. He either died or lived and that was that. But if he lived…who would honestly grant him salvation?

He exited the bathroom and strolled to his bed to pick up his robe from where he had tossed it the other night. He slipped a long-sleeved black shirt on, buttoned it, and tucked it into his pants. He made sure the high collar on his robe covered all the scars, as did the cuffs on the robe's sleeves. A quick slide into black shoes to finish his ensemble, and he could now answer the door.

"Oi, took you long enough. You need to be better about answering your door. What if I had been the master, hmm?" the female said, entering the male's room and plopping down on the edge of his bed. "Ooh, nice place you got here. I wonder if the master would glamour my room…?"

"Bellatrix," the male said sternly, "what do you want?"

The dark-haired female flashed her eyes his way. "Master's here. He needs you." Bellatrix stood and approached the male so only he could hear her barely audible voice. "Cissy and Draco are coming later, after I give them the OK. Make it quick and don't get killed. Cissy wants to see you." Bellatrix's eyes locked with his.

"I can't guarantee survival. You know I never can."

"Guarantee it _now_…Severus." With that, Bellatrix high-tailed it out of Severus's room and down the stairs, ready to serve her master's every whim.

The ex-Potions/Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stared as Bellatrix's form disappeared in the shadows, but another flashback hit him. "Ungh…not again," Severus rasped. He knew it had been part of the plan, but what was Dumbledore thinking? Composing himself, Severus cleared his mind of all thoughts of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Even the skilled Occlumens that he was, the Dark Lord's Legilimency was terrifyingly strong, and any treachery found was punishable by death –or worse…

-------------------------------------- - 3

"My lord…" Severus knelt down so far that he could almost kiss the aged rug he and the others occupied.

Lord Voldemort's mouth turned up at the corners into a mock-smile. "Severus Snape… My double-agent… How good it is to see you are well. I take it you are in fine shape, no?"

"Only by your power, my lord," Severus replied.

"Nice answer, nice answer. The rest of you –leave!" There was a muffled shuffling noise as the sitting room emptied, leaving just Severus and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

Voldemort stood and paced the floor before Severus's head, kicking up dust into Severus's face as he went. "Do you know what I'm feeling right now, Severus?"

The black-robed male kept bent. "I do not know, my lord."

"Rage!!!" Voldemort bellowed, whipping his wand out and sending a ball of green light at a nearby drawer, disintegrating it entirely. He turned and faced Severus. "Get up, Snape!!"

Severus arose evenly, avoiding his master's gaze.

"Do you know why I'm in a rage?" Voldemort intoned quietly. "The Order of the Phoenix has somehow managed to get their hands on my remaining horcruxes!! They've destroyed my power! All except one –and that is where you come in. Get Godric Gryffindor's sword and bring it back to me."

"My lord, they view me as a murderer, as does the rest of the wizarding community. I cannot act as a double-agent anymore. I have lost everyone's trust."

Voldemort turned away from Severus and faced the wall, head bent in thought. "Are you telling me that you are no longer of any use to me, Severus?" he asked quietly.

Severus remained indifferent. "I am not quite sure, my lord."

There was a pause. "Hmm… Unfortunately, you're the only one around here with a brain –excluding myself, of course. No, I don't feel like killing you right now, not yet anyway." Voldemort headed toward the door. "You'll think of something. I know it. Severus, you have my permission to leave soon. Do not let the others know you're on a mission from me. They're even more scatter-brained when they're jealous."

"When do you want me to leave, my lord?"

"As soon as you have a plan." Voldemort exited the sitting room and Severus listened as the others followed the Dark Lord. Minutes later, Bellatrix appeared.

"Cissy and Draco are coming now," Bellatrix stated as Severus entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "Ugh… I hate when you do that like a muggle… Anyway, what did the master want?"

"My head on a silver platter," Severus replied, "But then he thought better."

"What do you mean by that?" came a distraught voice.

Severus looked up and saw Narcissa hand Draco her over-robe with trembling fingers. "I didn't know that was a greeting. I thought something like "hello" was."

Narcissa Malfoy walked right up to Severus and struck his cheek with her palm. "Why do you carry on like this? Do you have a death wish? Don't forget that you promised to help and protect my son, Snape!"

"I know what I promised you, Narcissa, but don't _you_ forget that I have already saved his sorry little ass before!"

Narcissa grabbed Severus by the ear. "Don't you raise your voice to me, _Severus_!" She let him go and conjured up a mug of hot chocolate for herself.

Severus shook his head and closed his eyes. "If I could get Draco away from this I would, but the Dark Lord wants a young body like his to-" He paused. Of course! It was perfect timing. "I have an idea…" Severus moved from the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room.

"Well?" Narcissa asked; she and Draco were right behind him. "What is this idea of yours?"

"Are you going to have me kill someone?" Draco asked. All the color drained from his face. "I won't do it –I can't!!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Trust me –I know." He led the other two into his room and grabbed his bag. Quickly, he started packing the few belongings he had with him. "The Dark Lord wants me to leave to get back the sword of Gryffindor. He doesn't care when I leave or how long I'm gone as long as I retrieve it." Severus did a once-over on his room and closed his pack. He turned to the two Malfoys. "I will ask him if I can take Draco with me. Maybe to learn a few things and help out."

"But I don't _want_ to help out!" Draco yelled, slamming his hand down on the nightstand. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "All I want to do is go back to my golden days of tormenting Potter. I'm not going to kill anyone!!"

"Even if Potter calls your father a Death Eater again?"

"I don't care! He was right, but I don't care! My father was the one who started all of this for me. He offered me like a sacrifice to You-Know-Who. He doesn't care about me, so I don't care about him!!" Draco huffed and the room was silent. One's eyes roved to another before anything was said.

"May he join me then, Narcissa?" Severus asked.

She thought for a moment, her brow furrowed, and sighed. "Something is better than nothing. He can go with you, Severus."

Draco flushed red with anger. "But I don't-"

"I'm not returning, Draco," Severus uttered.

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Wait, mother-" he stuttered, facing Narcissa.

She avoided his gaze. "This will be the only opportunity for you to escape from all of this, Draco. I can't because of your father, but it's still early for you. Go with Severus and do as he says." Narcissa finally met Draco's eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Listen to me, Draco, and go."

Sullenly, Draco gave in and nodded. Severus looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes again. "I haven't even asked if Draco can accompany me yet, mind you."

Narcissa forced a small smile. "Really, Severus. We all know the master can't say "no" to you." She grabbed Draco's hand and the three of them descended the stairs, heading back to the kitchen where Bellatrix had remained. "When you get confirmation, have Bella contact us. Draco will be waiting with his own provisions." Narcissa squeezed Bellatrix in a tight hug and gripped Severus's hand. "I have faith in you, Severus, and I trust that you will do everything in your power to protect my Draco." With a quick scan outside, Narcissa and Draco threw their hoods up and departed from the step.

Severus returned to the sitting room and kicked at the pile of dust where the drawer had once been. Bellatrix stood in the doorway. "You know, I don't care much for you or understand why you help people –Cissy –like this, but thank you for helping her, Snape. You sure you're a Death Eater?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "That may be a question within a question."

"What?"

Severus ignored her and conjured a piece of parchment, flicking his wand over the paper as he wrote his request to the Dark Lord. When he finished, he sealed it and handed it to Bellatrix. "Take this to the Dark Lord and be hasty. I would rather like a response within the hour."

Bellatrix snatched the letter from him and sneered. "Can never trust a half-blood…"

"Watch it. You don't know what you're saying."

"Hmph!" Bellatrix turned on her heel and exited 12 Grimmauld Place, leaving Severus by himself.

He closed his eyes again and pondered Bellatrix's words. "Maybe I _do_ listen and help too much…"

------------------------------------------------- - 3

It was, in fact, within the hour when Bellatrix returned. Severus had not moved from the sitting room and merely glanced her way as she threw a note at him. The black-robed wizard opened it and read the spidery script. _Fine_, it said, _but put the boy to work_. At the bottom right-hand corner was Voldemort's signature. Voldemort really _couldn't_ say "no" to Severus after all.

Severus stood and grabbed his bag. "The others will be returning soon to rest, once they finally realize the Dark Lord doesn't need them to do anything. I advise you to stay on your toes and trust your gut instinct."

"Well, my gut instinct is to trust the master," Bellatrix retorted.

Severus scoffed. "Then why are you helping Narcissa and Draco?"

Bellatrix faltered. "That's different! She's my sister and –"

"You know that you can't trust _him_ either." She was quiet and Severus knew he had been right on the mark. "Don't listen to anything Rudolphus or Lucius says, as well. Ever since that major break when you and few others returned, your husband has been like a lap dog. Lucius is his second most-trusted man, after me."

"Yes…" Bellatrix stood in the hallway as Severus grasped the doorknob. "Keep my nephew safe, Snape."

"As long as he doesn't piss me off, Lestr-" Severus paused and looked at Bellatrix, who was shaking her head. "-Black," he finished, and was out the door.

------------------------------------------------- - 3

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What were you doing with Sirius?"

Roxane continued stroking Luna's hair and thought best how to answer. They were lying on the bed in the room lent to Roxane. Luna was snuggled up to her mother and they both had their arms around the other. The redhead/brunette had almost fallen asleep when Luna had asked the question. "I guess it would be wrong and stupid of me to lie to you," Roxane stated. "I-I think I love him."

"That was sort of evident," Luna remarked. "Wh-What about Daddy…?"

Roxane frowned. "I'm not sure what to do about your father, dear, but-" She had to stop short as a searing pain shot through her head. Roxane squinted and held her head until the attack stopped. It lasted for only a minute, but a sweat broke out on Roxane's brow.

"Mum?!" Luna squeezed her mother's arm. "Are you okay?!"

She forced a grin. "I'm fine, dear. Just a headache." Roxane kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Go on and get some rest, Luna. We can't have a prefect be late in the morning."

"Right…" Luna hugged her mother and left the room. Roxane watched as the door closed and lay back down on her pillow. Almost a week had passed since she and Sirius had been saved from the veil. _And I have no idea what we should be doing…_ She looked out the window at the starry night sky and bit her lip. _I have a bad feeling about things…_

-------------------------------------------------- - 3

"And if you don't have your homework again, it will be detention for a week!!"

Harry and Ron ran from Transfiguration and McGonagall's fury. The two didn't stop until they reached the end of the hallway. "I think she meant it," Harry noted.

"You think?!" Ron retorted.

"Shh!!" Harry peeked around the corner and saw the unfortunately-familiar form of Hellbourne disappear into McGonagall's classroom. "Damn it, Hellbourne's up to something again. I'm going to go listen."

"Harry…," Ron whined.

"Hey, you know what I found out the last time I overheard one of his conversations. You can stay here if you want, but I think I see a spider web up on the ceiling there…"

Ron punched Harry's arm. "You git. I'll go with you, but only because of the bloody spider."

The two friends dashed back down the hallway and stopped about a yard away from Professor McGonagall's door. Harry and Ron tiptoed closer until they were close enough to hear. It was faint at first, but then voices rang loud and clear.

"Come down, Garrid," McGonagall spat. "You're acting like a giddy schoolboy."

"Why shouldn't I be happy? There's only one left!! Can you believe it?" It sounded like both teachers sat down. "I know we lost some taking care of the other five, but we've gained back our numbers. The Death Eaters were recuperating, but we have enough in the Order now. We should put our strength together and destroy the sword. There won't be any horcruxes left then!!"

"And just where do you think all of this strength is going to come from? Do you really think _we_ could destroy the sword? There was only one person who could do that –and I have no idea where Albus is!!!"

Both were silent, and Harry listened with a racing heart. Hellbourne was of the Order…?

"Well, we've got to get moving." Hellbourne was quiet again and then he started walking toward the door. "By the way, that pale beige butterfly's been bothering me again. Could you-?"

"Oh, get over it, Garrid. It's just an insect."

"Sure."

Harry and Ron stumbled over their own feet just in time to been hidden by the safe haven of the corner as Hellbourne left the room. Ron looked at Harry once Hellbourne had gone up the stairs. "Do we still go, then? I mean, now that we know we're not going to fight Hellbourne and his fellow Death Eaters. But, blimey, I'm relieved that he's really part of the Order."

"Uh, yeah…" Harry tuned out the rest as they went to the Great Hall for supper. If he had been wrong about Hellbourne, what else had he been wrong about…?

------------------------------------------ - 3

**This felt like a long chapter to me, but I hope you just want more! About Roxane: she seems to be having an affair, but there's a reason she had that attack; it'll be explained in the next chapter. About the horcruxes: I didn't want to have the trio have to hunt down every one and destroy them, so members of the Order have already taken care of them. Some are dead or injured because of this, and that will also shed some light on things in the next chapter. Please stay tuned as things really come together. BTW: the chapter title is sarcastic.**

**P.S. –anyone like this Sevvy chapter:)**

**Thankx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	11. Camping Trip

**Like a Puff of Mist…POOF!**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

**Note: My first HariPo fic! Yay! So, I recently reread the 5th book. Anyway, I think I now know who my favorite character is: Sirius. I love him! Kya! Basically, this story is picking up where the Order of the Phoenix left off, but it's heading into Harry's seventh year. That's it…except post a comment when you're done reading. Thanks! -**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless otherwise stated at the head of each chapter right here in the disclaimer. So far, the only original characters I can think of right now are: Roxane Lovegood (Luna's mum), Edmund Lovegood (Luna's da), ghosts Lucille Skaveys and Patrick Connelly, Professor Zee Anomaly (Potions), and Professor Garrid Hellbourne (Defense Against the Dark Arts).**

---------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 11: Camping Trip, Anyone?**

"Is it just me, or is Binns heading every class today?" Ron queried.

Harry smiled. "No, for once it isn't just you, mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Regardless of Ron's ability to comprehend, haven't either of you noticed that not only is Binns in every class, but the only teacher here –period? We haven't even seen the other professors in passing!!"

Now Harry's smile faded. "Surely, they've got to be here somewhere. You can't exactly leave a castle full of students with just one staff member alone, Hermione."

"Well, "staff" is a wide term," Ron admonished, "and Filch is here so-"

"Filch doesn't count!" the other two said in unison.

Hermione turned her icy glare on several fifth years as she marched toward them and ushered them out of the Common Room. The portrait hole swung shut with a _**THWACK!**_ "Our teachers are missing and we're heading out on our mission this weekend –doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"Consider how much of the Order runs the school, 'Mione," Ron stated. "Maybe the Order went ahead for an attack. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah, maybe…" Harry was replaying the scene between McGonagall and Hellbourne in his mind's eye, wondering if Hellbourne was really a part of their side. It could be, but he might actually be working for Voldemort… No! He wouldn't let the others fall into a trap like that again. Harry stood. "Just make sure you two are fully prepared two days from now, because that's when we're leaving."

A chime clanged and the trio picked up their books for Potions. The corridors were abuzz with gleeful giggling and joking about what who got away with in class. Hermione grimaced at the sound of the stories, but didn't feel quite in the right mood to remind her fellow students of the school rules. Absentmindedly, Harry watched the crowd and noted familiar faces: the Patil twins (with Lavender Brown beside them), Justin Finch-Fletchly, Zacharias Smith, and more past members of the D.A.

"…you sure?" Hermione's voice came floating back into Harry's head. "She's been absent since yesterday?" Harry turned to see Luna conversing with Ron and Hermione.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No, that's a mistake. She would've said something to me, or told Mum and Dad, and then _they_ would've told me. She wouldn't have gone out on her own."

With an aching feeling –that of one's heart being squeezed to explosion –Harry joined the group and frantically asked, "Who do you mean?"

Luna's eyes shifted on him and he saw a flicker of emotion in them: worry. "Ginny. She hasn't been in classes since yesterday. I stopped in the hospital wing to see if she was there, but she wasn't. Hermione also hasn't seen her in the girls' dormitory. I was wondering if any of you three had seen her in passing today."

Hermione shook her head. "Wait…" She took on a horrible dawn-of-realization expression. "Has she talked to you about Beauxbatons, Luna?"

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Just a bit. She asked if I had any family there, or if I knew what it's like. I said no, but that it's a good idea to stay away from there anyway. They've had a recent doxy extermination, but that isn't the only thing lurking in the school. My father also did a report on Loose-Lipped Lepidoreans and their natural habitat, and it turns out that a rather large number of them have nested within Beauxbatons' walls."

Harry gave a ghost of a smile in response, but as soon as Luna had disappeared, his shoulders sagged and he felt as if he had shrunk in size, that anyone was about to step on him and extinguish his existence like he was some nasty little cockroach roaming about. He felt a comforting hand on his back.

"I'm sure Ginny's fine," Hermione reassured him. "She's probably at Beauxbatons just like we suspected." When she saw the look of disdain on Harry's face, she quickly added, "of course, not for the reasons we thought. She couldn't have left just because of you, Harry, really…"

But nothing would wash away his guilt. He knew it was his fault for pushing her away so hard that she had felt a more permanent distance was better. Harry couldn't even eat his spaghetti at dinner, for the orange-blanched strands of pasta reminded him too much of Ginny's hair, and then he'd think about the few encounters they had shared this year, and then he'd feel guilty, look at his food, and the cycle would begin all over again.

As his changed into his pajamas later that evening, he felt something else resurface: his hatred for Voldemort. When it came down to it all, there was almost nothing Harry couldn't blame on Voldemort. Harry went to sleep with renewed strength; they would win against him; he could feel it deep within him…

------------------------------------- - 3

**And now…the weekend!**

A scuffling noise awoke Ron and Harry. Both sat up and were surprised to see Hermione crawling on the floor, holding her light-tipped wand down enough so as not to wake the others in the dormitory. Harry shoved his glasses on.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron quietly exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"2:47 a.m., actually," she replied. "Get dressed and grab what you can. We should leave when no one will see us. OW! Watch it, Ron! You just stepped on my hand!"

Half asleep, Harry and Ron dressed. Harry fumbled around for a bag that no one would recognize as the school's, and stuffed what he thought might be most necessary: another pair of jeans, socks, undergarments and a shirt to sleep in, his Invisibility cloak, and his money bag (with an endless supply of gold from his vault; the bag was directly connected to his vault, courtesy of Bill.) Now Harry turned to Ron. "Ready, mate?"

Ron fumbled with the clothes in his trunk. "What do I take? I mean, just how long are we going to be away anyway?"

"Oh, give me that!" Hermione whispered furiously at him, yanking his pack from him and stuffing it full of what he needed. "Now both of you, get down and follow me out."

Again, both listened and trailed behind her, squinting in the dark, for there was no light save that of Hermione's wand. Ron turned to Harry. "Can you believe she just up and grabbed my clothes like that, Harry? I mean, even my underwear…" Even in the dark, Harry knew that Ron's face had to be a deeper shade of red than his hair. He had to bite his lip from laughing…

"All right," Hermione muttered. "Coast is clear. Stand up, you two." Now all of them hid in any cast shadow, careful to listen for any signs of Filch, Peeves, or any ghost that could give away their plans. Within minutes, they successfully reached the front door.

"Hermione," Harry moaned, "we have no idea how do undo the enchantments on the door. We've wasted at least twenty minutes just to come down here."

She smirked. "'We have no idea', but _I_ do. I saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick demonstrating it to Hellbourne, in case his 'group' left the castle before either of theirs did. It's quite simple really."

"What about the noise?" Ron quipped.

Harry revealed his wand. "I'll take care of that. _Muffliato!_" With the strength he had just put into that spell, he was sure that it was working on the whole school.

"There!" Hermione smiled and the door creaked open. The trio shuffled outside with no trouble at all.

"Can you imagine if Hermione was the next Voldemort? She'd be a million times smarter and stronger!" Ron stated, amazed.

"I'm not quite sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not…"

Now that they were outside, Harry realized they had no idea where to head next. An overwhelming sense of dread descended upon him. Already, he had guessed the future dangers that they would experience, and Harry's hand instinctively flew to his wand. Reminding himself that things had gone all right so far, his exhaled and led his friends forward. He couldn't be the frightened one anymore.

"Where to tonight?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I've thought about a plan some," Hermione stated. "Seeing as how the Order has gone ahead for an attack, I was thinking we'd lay low and follow the trail. That way, we can keep an eye on them and find Voldemort at the same time."

"And, of course, no one's going to question three Hogwarts students doing their own thing while school's in session," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sharp pains stun his arm and he realized Hermione had set of few of her canaries on him. "OW! Ouch! Hey!"

"No, they _won't_ question us, Ron. I've been stocking up on Polyjuice Potion and I can perform some simple Charms to augment our appearances. Oh, don't give me that look!" she snapped as he pulled a Fred-and-George-"yeah-right" grin. "We'll stay at the Hog's Head Inn tonight after a bit of Polyjuice, then we'll head towards the Ministry."

Harry stopped and showed his surprise. "The Ministry?" he repeated.

Hermione nodded. "We'll travel by Disapparition into Diagon Alley –again, after having some Polyjuice –and peruse around until we can catch the Order's trail."

"How easy do you think that will be?"

"I'm not sure…but things have always gone right for us before, haven't they? I mean, we don't have Felix this time, but we've managed before on our own abilities and nerves. Who's to say we won't make it this time around?" Even as the last sentence fluttered from her lips, Hermione's uncertainty spread to Ron and Harry, and it was with complete cooperation that she changed their guises (as they had not procured anyone's hair, this was the best Hermione could do).

The trio settled for two rooms to sleep off the rest of the night, but dawn came early. One could only wonder how much longer things would remain quiet…

-------------------------------------------- - 3

**When I started this chapter, it was June 20th. Now that this is finished, it's July 23rd. As other Harry Potter fans have done, I finished the Deathly Hallows and –while at some points elated with the story –found myself ultimately let down. For me the story felt like a fanfiction, and many of the ideas Ms. Rowling used had come to my mind, as well, but before I read the last book. All I would like to say is that I will finish this story as I originally intended (that is, my idea of year 7), and if my ideas coincide with J.K.'s, then so be it. I think, like Dumbledore, I have had very, very good guesses.**

**My apologies for any offense found in this end-chapter note.**

**Sincerely,**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
